


The Clone Wars

by OminousPredictions



Series: Saga of Ka-Moon Kholi [1]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Jedi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions
Summary: Like many Star Wars fans, I have dreamed of being a part of that galaxy far, far away. Now I will be.Follow the story of Jedi Knight Ka-Moon Kholi as he experiences the antics and horrors of the Clone Wars, leading the clone troopers into battle and struggling to oversome some of the traumas lurking within him. Will hopefully cover the entire Clone Wars and beyond.
Series: Saga of Ka-Moon Kholi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752604
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I shall note that this will feature a few characters and events from the now no longer canon 2003 series. As a massive geek, I plan to cram as much of my Star Wars knowledge into this as possible, providing a veritable feast of references for Legends fans. Because legends always contain a nugget of truth.
> 
> First chapter begins with the events of the episode "Cat and Mouse". Whilst it was released as the sixteenth episode of Season 2, chronologically it is the first episode of the show as it takes place before the movie. At least one chapter will cover a flashback scene relating to an episode of the 2003 series.
> 
> On my character, Ka-Moon Kholi was a Jedi mentioned in the Darth Vader comic to be among those who survived Order 66 and hid themselves from the Empire. Author Charles Soule mentioned, possibly sarcastically, that Kholi and Selrahc Eluos were both Jedi who could hand Vader his ass if he ever found them. I plan on bringing that in at some point. Apart from the name, everything about him is my own work and characterisation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ka-Moon Kholi is only recently promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, and is back on the frontlines as he helps oversee the battle against the Separatist blockade of Christophsis. Covers the events of the stealth ship and Admiral Trench's debut.

CHRISTOPHSIS, SAVAREEN SECTOR, OUTER RIM TERRITORIES

Christophsis from orbit was quite beautiful, mixtures of teal and turquoise lined and dotted with glowing lines and dots of yellow-gold that showcased cities and transport links. However, I was unable to appreciate the view as I was currently overseeing a battle for the sake of the pretty planet. Standing at a holotable, I was watching a hologram of an older man wearing the colours of the Royal House of Organa, the ruling power of Alderaan. Senator Bail Organa was a man committed to peace, kindness and consideration of others, core values of his homeworld, the Republic and the Jedi Order. It was why he was on the planet in the first place, to conduct and oversee a mercy mission of humanitarian supplies to those in need. Unfortunately, he had chosen to do so around the same time the Confederacy of Independent Systems had set their sights on the resource-rich crystalline world, and now he was trapped on the surface in dire straights. But there were pros and cons to his situation; pros, we were here to provide relief and liberate the planet. Cons, there was a massive blockade of Separatist ships between our fleet and the planet which we were currently battling.

“Separatist forces have overrun our position!”, Senator Organa said.

He flinched and the hologram flickered as a shell detonated nearby. I glanced at the holographic figures of my fellow fleet commanders, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Admiral Wulff Yularen. Skywalker was looking irritated, like the battle was dragging on too long, and Yularen was impassive; a crisp and efficient veteran, whatever unease or impatience he felt was not showing. 

“And we are out of food, water and munitions!”, Senator Organa continued. “Our situation is desperate-!”

The transmission suddenly cut out mid-sentence.

“Senator Organa?”, Skywalker said, trying to get it back. “Senator Organa?!”

The deck beneath my feet shook as my cruiser, the Dauntless, took a bad hit on her starboard wing.

“General!”, said one of Skywalker’s officers. “Another cruiser’s been hit!”

“Get me a damage report!”, I said to one of my own officers.

He nodded and ran off. I did not remember his number and he had not yet chosen a name, so it was difficult to distinguish him from the other officers. Ordinarily that would have been seen as a sign of an incompetent commander, but I was new to my miltary rank and clones are called that for a reason. Grown from the genetic material of the late bounty hunter Jango Fett, the Republic’s newly minted Grand Army of the Republic were identical to the last, though individuality was starting to sprout amongst the ranks already. It was discouraged by all but the Jedi command structure, thinking it would get in the way or was pointless because they weren’t ‘real’, but fortunately the Jedi command structure held most sway so they had to concede.

“Master Kenobi better get here soon!”, Skywalker said. “Or this is gonna be one short rescue mission!”

“If you recall, Skywalker, it was Master Kenobi’s orders not to engage the enemy until he arrived.”, I said.

Skywalker ignored me, but there was a pulse of irritation in the Force from him. Both of us were newly promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, but Skywalker felt he held more sway and was more stubborn than I was. Plus, his promotion came the day after Geonosis, three months ago, and mine was only a month ago so he pulled that as seniority. As if it mattered.

“The command ship is bearing down on us!”, Admiral Yularen warned.

I turned to look out the viewport and, sure enough, the Separatist command ship was easing forwards into firing range. A Providence-class dreadnought, it possessed more than enough firepower to harry my ship on it’s own. We were in trouble. As it advanced, I caught sight of an unusual symbol on the sides. Why was it familiar?

“Full forward shields!”, Admiral Yularen cried. “Incoming fire!”

The dreadnought unleashed a storm of laser fire from it's forward heavy cannons, pummeling our own vessels. The lasers diverged, striking one of the Pelta-class frigates carrying the relief supplies for the surface, and obliterated it.

“General!”, reported a clone officer. “One of the supply ships has been hit!”

“Overfire all reactors!”, Skywalker ordered. “We’re gonna blow right past this guy, whoever he is!”

I didn’t think we’d make it halfway before we were torn apart, but I never got the chance to say so.

“General, a Republic cruiser’s coming out of hyperspace behind us”, said an officer.

“Obi-Wan.”, Skywalker replied.

General Kenobi’s flagship, dubbed the Negotiator after the Jedi Master’s preference and skill for diplomacy, might bolster our fleet but it was no guarantee of victory; we had four Venator-class Star Destroyers against, by my count, at least six Lucrehulk-class battleships, twenty-three Munificent-class frigates and the dreadnought. The Lucrehulks by themselves had been enough for me to highly recommend against engaging the enemy, but Skywalker had not been deterred. He was extraordinarily reckless, and many would agree with me, but then perhaps it was me who was overly cautious. Ever since………….. 

“Anakin, I want you to withdraw.”, Master Kenobi’s voice said, cutting through my thoughts.

“Withdraw?!”, Skywalker replied, incredulous.

“I brought a new toy that might give us an advantage.”, Master Kenobi said.

“With respect, General, now might not be a bad time to regroup.”, Admiral Yularen seconded.

I nodded to indicate my agreement; we weren’t getting anywhere as it was and had already lost one transport to the enemy. Head-on tactics weren’t going to win this battle, at least not right now. Skywalker was reluctant to concede the fight, but knew there were no other options.

“Tell the transports to fall back to Obi-Wan’s position.”, he ordered. “We’ll cover their retreat as they escape behind the moon.”

As I turned to relay the orders, I distinctly heard Skywalker mutter his dislike of the situation and hoping that Master Kenobi knew what he was doing. I found his lack of faith in his master slightly disturbing, but made no comment as the Dauntless turned about and retreated, shielding the two remaining supply ships by presenting her dorsal hull to the enemy. I turned to the ranking officer on the bridge.

“Ready a shuttle for me. I’m going to the Negotiator.”, I said, eager to see this new toy for myself.

“Yes, General.”, the man replied.

General, I thought to myself as I left the bridge for the hangar bay. I had barely gotten used to being a Commander a few months ago, and now I was a General. It was a title I was uncomfortable with; Jedi were peacekeepers, mediators and adjudicators, not soldiers. Our job was to prevent conflict, not escalate it. The very fact that this war was taking place showed an inexcusable failing in that regard from our order. A lot of the young Jedi were more eager and excited than me, thinking of the adventure and the glory of leading troops into battle. But that was not our role; we were not supposed to glory in conflict or style ourselves as warriors. And they knew not of the horrors and trials of war, not yet. I could only ask the Force that they not discover this reality as I had. My hand went up to stroke my Padawan braid, a reflexive gesture whenever I was anxious or contemplative, but stopped as I remembered that I no longer had it. Blast, I really had to get a grip on myself, I thought as I entered the cavernous ventral hangar of the ship. Clone and droid personnel darted and scrambled every which way, performing any one of a hundred jobs that needed doing at the moment. A Nu-class shuttle had been prepared for me and was ready to depart, but before I could board I was accosted by a familiar figure.

“You’re looking blue, General.”

I grinned in spite of myself.

“I’m a Pantoran.”, I said. “I’m always blue, Captain Fordo.”

The ARC trooper captain, already infamous and well-decorated only a few months into the war, chuckled. We made an odd team, but the Republic High Command had placed us together in light of our shared experiences. We had also saved each other’s lives, which made our rapport easier than usual; Fordo’s penchant for aggression clashed with my more cautious nature, though we understood the benefit of each other’s views when it came to it. 

“I sense you are restless, Captain. Eager to join the fight on the surface, are we?”, I asked.

“You know me, General.”, was the man’s straightforward reply.

“Well, that time may come sooner than we think.”, I said. “Master Kenobi has brought something which might help us to break that blockade, which I’m on my way to see.”

“”Interesting. Here’s hoping it’s worth the respite.”, Fordo said.

“Indeed. Can I trust you to handle the ship in my absence?”, I asked.

“Yes, General. Anyone gives me lip or trouble and I’ll smack their heads together.”, Fordo told me.

“I have no doubt.”, I said with a chuckle.

Fordo saluted and turned away, snapping at a pair of technicians lounging on some crates and then turning his ire on a trio of armoured clones laughing at their brothers’ misfortune. I chuckled some more as the shuttle lifted off; Fordo could be a real taskmaster, and I was confident I would return to an even more orderly ship than before. My shuttle landed without incident and I disembarked to find Skywalker leaving his own shuttle. Acknowledging each other with a curt nod, we both walked over to where Master Kenobi was standing.

“So, tell us about this new weapon.”, Skywalker said bluntly.

“You’re looking at it.”, Master Kenobi replied.

It was the empty floor space next to and behind him, apparently.

“Looking at what?”, Skywalker asked in a tone that clearly wondered if this was some sort of joke.

“Two steps forward and you’d actually be kissing it.”, Master Kenobi replied.

There was a shimmering of blue energy and a long, needle-shaped vessel materialised in the previously empty space. I estimated it was about 100 metres in length from nose to tail, with a pair of sensor rectennas fore and aft and a pair of torpedo tubes for armaments. But it was the cloaking device that I found most intriguing. 

“Fascinating!”, I said. “Is it powered by stygium or hibridium crystals?”

I noticed both of them were giving me strange looks.

“What?”, I asked slightly defensively. “I do my research.”

“Yes, Knight Kholi.”, Master Kenobi replied politely. “Clearly.”

Jedi Knight Ka-Moon Kholi, was a title I was still adjusting to. Becoming a Jedi Knight at my age was an accomplishment, though I wished it had not come about the way it did. Skywalker was eyeing the ship with an excited glint in his eye; he loved flying, even if he still needed to work on his landing skills. 

“That’s some trick.”, he remarked.

“Let’s hope the Separatists think so.”, Master Kenobi replied.

“So I assume scanners can’t detect it?”, Skywalker inquired.

“As far as we know, but this is the first real field test.”, Master Kenobi said.

Judging by the meaningful glance Skywalker shot in my direction, he didn’t find that exceptionally encouraging.

“So I’m presuming you asked Skywalker here to test this ingenious vessel?”, I asked.

“Indeed. I figured he would be up to the challenge.”, Master Kenobi replied.

“I think you figured correctly.”, I remarked as I watched Skywalker practically fanboying over the ship.

“So I could move in undetected and take them out from behind?”, he remarked. “It’s a pretty small ship to destroy a whole fleet. Are there more?”

I rolled my eyes; he always seemed to think aggressively, without considering the ship’s suitability for more subtle approaches.

“No.”, Master Kenobi replied. “This is the prototype and you won’t be on the offensive.”

He stressed the last part, clearly of a similar mind to myself.

“I need you to run a mercy mission down to the planet surface. The ship can carry enough supplies for Senator Organa’s headquarters.”, Master Kenobi continued.

I could practically hear Skywalker’s spirits drop.

“Oh, what, I’m still the delivery boy?”, he whined. “We don’t need the whole fleet. I can do this myself!”

“Anakin, slow down.”, Master Kenobi admonished. “It’s more important to save lives than destroy ships.”

“And you are the best pilot in our fleet.”, I added. “Plus, you can blow up as many ships as you like……. after you deliver the supplies, of course.”

Skywalker opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it.

“Can’t argue with that.”, he said.

And he turned to go and inspect the ship’s interior. I turned to speak to Master Kenobi, who was looking at me in great surprise.

“What?”, I asked, feeling self-conscious.

“You were able to convince him with just one sentence.”, he replied. “I was envisioning at least half an hour of arguments.”

“I merely spoke the truth and appealed to his ego.”, I replied. “That both were aligned was merely fortuitous to our situation.”

“I see.”, Master Kenobi said.

He was then called away to the bridge and I accompanied him, where we were met by Cody, the clone commander of Master Kenobi’s unit, the 212th Attack Battalion, itself a subgroup of the 7th Sky Corps. My own group, Fordo and his Muunilist 10, were technically independent special forces but were, for the moment, attached to Skywalker’s elite 501st Legion. Fordo and his men were the best of the best, elite ARC troopers, and the decision to put me in charge of them had caused more than a few raised eyebrows amongst the Republic military, since I was barely out of my Padawan braid. I myself was still unsure if I deserved the faith he put in me, but was nevertheless resolved to bloody well earn it. Whatever my misgivings about this war and the military command, I would see it through to the bitter, bloody end. I owed Fordo that much. Cody himself was no slouch; the rank of clone marshal commander was not handed out as a party favour. He was also all business, quickly reeling off statistics and numbers and all that, whilst I poured over the tactical displays for the next battle. It was clear we needed to take out the command vessel first and foremost; there were some very clever and active brains on that ship, and as long as they were still there we would never get through that blockade. I was so caught up in this task that I missed Master Kenobi clearing his throat three times. He finally poked me in the shoulder.

“Excuse me, Knight Koli.”, he said.

I shook my head.

“Yes, Master Kenobi?”, I replied.

“I sense much uncertainty and fear in you. You are distracted.”, he said simply.

“D-Distracted?”, I said. “Oh, yes. Forgive me, I was just……..”

I trailed off, seeing that there was no fooling him.

“Just…………. thinking. About this war, and our role in it.”, I said.

“As are we all, I’m sure.”, Master Kenobi replied.

“All my life, I have been taught that we are peacekeepers, not soldiers. Yet here we are, with military titles, leading soldiers into battle. Soldiers, I might add, who have been bred specifically for that purpose.”, I said.

“Are you doubting the clones?”, Master Kenobi asked.

I sensed a shifting in the atmosphere of the bridge, the clone officers present listening in.

“Of course not, Master.”, I said. “They are good soldiers, good men, and I am proud to know them. But I despair of this war. We are supposed to prevent war, not perpetuate it.”

“Indeed, but therein lies another problem.”, Master Kenobi said. “Should we have stepped aside and refused to join it?”

“A problem indeed, Master.”, I said. “How could we call ourselves Jedi if we stood aside and permitted war and bloodshed to happen without doing something about it? Yet how can we also call ourselves Jedi by becoming military leaders and commanding soldiers, something counter to our very beliefs?”

A classic Marek’s Fork conundrum; do we go to war and betray our beliefs, or do we stand aside and also betray our beliefs? Neither answer is satisfactory and neither choice is desirable, yet one must be chosen. But I did not despair of the Jedi Order’s choice here; I despaired because we must have utterly failed in our purpose if this war had been allowed to happen on our watch. And so it fell to us to put it right and address that failing by ending this war as swiftly as possible. 

“A rather philosophical outlook, Knight Koli.”, Master Kenobi said.

“We are Jedi, Master Kenobi.”, I replied. “We’re supposed to be philosophical. As well as vague, unclear, mystical, serene, eccentric, enigmatic and puzzling.”

Master Kenobi actually laughed and a few of the clones stifled snorts of laughter as well.

“An accurate assessment of at least half our Order.”, he said. “Well done.”

“And the other half?”, I asked.

“On their way to being there, or blunt, assertive, hot-blooded and aggressive.”, Master Kenobi said.

“Indeed.”, I replied.

I turned my attention back to the tactical displays.

“Something that this war will not help. Those of us who relish combat might not find their fill here, and face losing friends and allies. Too easily can we be drawn into aggression, frustration and a desire for vengeance, and thus fall victim to the dark side.”, I remarked.

I sensed Master Kenobi stiffen.

“You speak as though from experience, Knight Kholi.”, he said carefully.

I inhaled deeply.

“I did experience it.”, I said slowly. “I almost gave into the dark side, filled with rage and hate and pain. I wanted vengeance, I wanted to inflict that pain, and in doing so I almost lost myself. I recall how easy it was to give in, how thrilling it felt to gain that power, and how tempting it was to keep using it. Never again.”

I heard Master Kenobi inhale sharply as well.

“But whilst I have faith in my drive and ability to keep that vow, I’m not sure about everyone else.”, I continued. “The longer this war drags on, the more susceptible we become to losing ourselves.”

“Valid points.”, Master Kenobi said after a long silence. “Is there anyone in particular you’re thinking of?”

“You know the answer to that, Master Kenobi.”, I replied simply.

And indeed, I was thinking about Skywalker. He was undoubtedly skilled, perhaps the most skilled and powerful of us all given enough time, but that was tempered with arrogance, aggression and impatience. He also had an inflated sense of ego and entitlement, brought on and nurtured by his close friendship with Chancellor Palpatine, and issues with attachment that proved somewhat detrimental. I will admit that his reluctance to cooperate with the Council and the strictures of the Order could be blamed partially on us, because it was clear that several in our Order resented and distrusted him. He sensed this, of course, and became even more reluctant to commit himself fully to the Jedi way. However, it was also clear that he believed his power and status as the Chosen One should afford him more than the rest, and that was a problem. I did not dislike him, per se, but neither did I warm to him. And I feared this war would only exacerbate his more negative qualities until they eclipsed his positive traits. And what would be left then did not bear thinking about. 

“You are indeed wise beyond your years to say and think all of these things.”, Master Kenobi said, jolting me once more from my thoughts.

I smiled in a bittersweet way.

“My Master was a good teacher.”, I replied.

My hand went to the lightsaber hanging on my belt, another subconscious move. It was a rare double-bladed model, a type frowned on by the Council as it was seen as rather aggressive compared to the single-bladed model. It was my second lightsaber, my first having been lost to the war, but it was still connected to me. You see, it was once my Master’s weapon. My smile became fonder as I recalled one of her sayings regarding a lightsaber; it is a weapon of last resort, not first. Only unsheathe it if all other options have been exhausted, and demonstrate to your foes why it was a bad idea to make you draw your weapon.

“Your Master?”, Master Kenobi said, trying to recall. “That was Ur-Sema Du, correct?”

I nodded. My Master had been known as a skilled diplomat and warrior, who always sought a non-violent solution but who was more than willing, to use the common vernacular, to kick ass and knock heads if necessary. We had both fought on Geonosis, but had been separated and she had gone missing. We never found her body and assumed her to have been among the many who perished on that awful day. I would discover later that the truth of her fate was far worse.

“I remember her.”, Master Kenobi said. “She was a strange one, devoted to the Order but known as a rule-breaker if necessary. She and Qui-Gon got along very well.”

“She was a great Jedi.”, I agreed. “I wish more thought like her and your Master. Perhaps we would not be in this mess otherwise.”

Master Kenobi pursed his lips, but before he could respond Commander Cody hailed us.

“Generals, we’re receiving a transmission from Senator Organa on the surface.”, he said.

The senator looked distinctly harried and desperate, his fine clothes stained with dust and smoke.

“We’re under attack from the Separatist fleet!”, he said in anguish. “They’re coming by air and by ground! We can’t hold out any longer! There’s little chance for survival! Help us, General Kenobi! You’re our only hope!”

And the message cut out. 

“Skywalker should surely have gotten there by now.”, I remarked.

“Quite.”, Master Kenobi said before turning to Cody. “Get me Anakin.”

Skywalker’s hologram appeared now.

“Anakin, I’ve just spoken to the Senator.”, Master Kenobi said. “They’re in dire need of our help. Continue with your mission. I will engage Trench’s fleet with the ships I already have.”

Admiral Yularen suddenly entered the hologram, which surprised me; was he on the stealth ship with Skywalker?

“General Kenobi, with all due respect, you do not have the resources to engage Trench openly.”, he said. “He wants you to attack! You’ll be walking into a trap!”

“He’s right, Master.”, Skywalker added. “You won’t stand a chance.”

“Anakin, I’ve got enough problems without you becoming one of them.”, Master Kenobi said. “Get those supplies to the refugee camp. I’ll worry about Trench. Just stay on course and-”

“Your tactic won’t work.”, Skywalker interrupted. “Prep torpedo tubes one through four and fix range on Trench’s command ship.”

He was extending those orders to his crew, clearly.

“Sir?!”, Admiral Yularen said in shock.

“You heard me, Admiral.”, Skywalker replied tersely.

“What are you doing?!”, Master Kenobi demanded.

“We need to destroy Trench, and this ship has the best chance of doing that.”, Skywalker said.

“I want those supplies on the surface now!”, Master Kenobi said firmly.

Skywalker replied with that cocky smirk I had already come to associate with imminent disobedience.

“Don’t worry, I’m on it.”, he said.

And he cut the communication. Master Kenobi tried to raise him again, to no avail, and muttered several curses under his breath that would have made a Corellian dockhand blush.

“Master Kenobi!”, I said, partly scandalised and partly amused. “Wherever did you learn language like that!”

“That is for me to know and you to never find out.”, Master Kenobi replied wryly. “I hate it when he does things like that.”

“We aren’t supposed to feel hate, remember?”, I joked, getting a chuckle out of him.

“Touche.”, Master Kenobi replied. “Very well. I intensely dislike when he does things like that.”

“Better.”, I said. “But I sense there is truth to what he said. Our fleet is no match for Trench’s, particularly with him in charge of it, and Skywalker stands the best chance of taking him out.”

“I know that, and I have no doubt Anakin will pull it off.”, Master Kenobi said.

I gave him a searching look.

“But?”, I said.

“But he needs to learn that charging recklessly into battle and ignoring direct orders is not good.”, Master Kenobi replied.

“A bit difficult since you’re no longer his teacher.”, I pointed out. “But in my view, experience is the best teacher there is. In time, he will learn this.”

“I hope you’re right.”, Master Kenobi replied. “Lessons are everywhere, but it is up to the individual to notice them and learn from them, otherwise they are wasted.”

I had no reply to that.

“Hm.”, I said after a long while. “In the meantime, I think it would be prudent to learn as much as we can about Trench. Experience has also taught me that in order to defeat your enemy, you have to understand them.”

I ordered an officer to bring me everything Republic Intelligence had on Trench. I knew of him by reputation, a skilled and ruthless tactician whose campaigns of terror against the Republic had supposedly been brought to an end at the Battle of Malastare Narrows, when a task force led by Jedi Master Kep-She outmaneuvered him and destroyed his flagship. However, the Harch species to whom he belonged were known for being rather tough and the body had never been found. Republic Intelligence had gathered quite a bit of information, especially regarding the strange symbol painted on the Separatist command ship. The same symbol had been recorded at the site of quite a few devastating losses for the Republic, including the Righteous and the Swift Return. Trench was undoubtedly a dangerous adversary, even for a Jedi such as Skywalker. Sure enough, we received a transmission front Skywalker saying that he’d gotten a message from Trench, which he played for our benefit. Inside the dramatic villain pronouncement of doom, was the worrying claim that he’d dealt with vessels like the stealth ship before. I quickly looked over the charts and confirmed it.

“You were right, Admiral.”, Master Kenobi said. “There are records of Trench’s battles and a few against ships with cloaking devices.”

I brought up some of the more notable ones, including the loss of the Rogue Shadow and the Tion’s Cloak. 

“And?”, Skywalker asked.

“It seems in each case, he used tracking torpedoes to hit the ship somehow, whether it was cloaked or not.”, Master Kenobi replied.

“Then he knows a way of detecting us!”, Admiral Yularen said.

“Tracking torpedoes?”, Skywalker asked. “Hmm. What class ship was he fighting?”

“Mostly cruiser to cruiser, nothing as small as your ship.”, Master Kenobi replied.

“Well, no ship this small usually has a cloaking device.”, Skywalker remarked.

I could sense his building excitement as the gears began to spin beneath those messy locks of his, already formulating a plan.

“Maybe he’s tracking the magnetic signature.”, he remarked, half to himself. “Thanks, Obi-Wan. Hold off your attack until we destroy Trench.”

“Might I remind you that your mission is not to engage?”, Master Kenobi said in a long-suffering tone.

“You might.”, Skywalker replied cheekily, and cut the transmission.

“That young one…..”, Master Kenobi sighed. “Is the reason I will have grey hairs before I’m out of my forties.”

“Indeed.”, was my stoic reply.

I turned to the tactical screens, wondering just what it was Skywalker had in mind. The stealth ship flashed into existence as it’s cloaking device deactivated and fired four more torpedoes at Trench’s flagship, the Invincible. It seemed to live up to the name as the torpedoes impacted harmlessly against the ship’s powerful shields, but I had a shrewd suspicion that Skywalker had intended for that to happen. The stealth ship vanished from the readouts, having reactivated it’s cloaking device, and the Invincible launched four torpedoes of it’s own at where it had been. Judging by the fact that they turned about, they must be locked onto the ship.

“How’s that possible?”, Cody said. “It’s cloaked! They can’t be detectable!”

“Evidently, Trench figured out how.”, Master Kenobi replied.

I watched as the torpedoes turned, following the invisible ship.

“What are you up to, Skywalker?”, I said under my breath.

Suddenly, the stealth ship decloaked and gunned it’s engines, headed straight for Trench’s flagship.

“Is he gonna ram them?”, asked a clone officer.

“No.”, Master Kenobi replied, a grin appearing. “He’s turning their own weapon against them.”

“What do you mean, General?”, Cody asked.

“To fire those torpedoes, Trench had to have lowered his shields.”, I said. “And if they’re still down……”

And sure enough, the stealth ship passed over Trench’s ship, so close that it’s belly scraped the ventral hull, and the torpedoes following it obligingly slammed right into the bridge, detonating in a huge fireball. A series of further explosions ripped through the cruiser’s spine, tearing it apart, as the stealth ship streaked planetward away from the destruction it had caused. The bridge exploded in cheers from the clone officers, two of them high-fiving each other, and I smiled and applauded.

“Well played, Skywalker.”, I said. “Well played.”

Master Kenobi, looking like he was being forced to swallow a lemon, contacted Skywalker.

“I hate to admit it but, good job, Anakin.”, he said. “We’re beginning our attack on the Separatist fleet.”

“Have fun.”, Skywalker replied with a smile. “I’ll be delivering those supplies to the surface now.”

And he shut it off. The celebrations were cut short as klaxons began to blare. 

“Battle stations!”, Cody cried, cold professionalism returning in an instant.

“I’ll return to my own ship, Master Kenobi.”, I said.

“Indeed. May the Force be with us.”, Master Kenobi replied.

As I dashed through the corridors of the ship, ducking and weaving around clones and droids scrambling to their battle positions, I activated my comlink to call Fordo.

“Fordo, ready the ship!”, I said. “We’re going to attack the fleet!”

“Yes, sir!”, snapped the crisp reply.

The second attack on the blockade went a lot better than the first. Without Trench’s superior tactics the droids reverted to their standard, and very clumsy, tactics. But we were aiming to break through the blockade enough to deploy our troops to the surface, not to utterly smash the enemy. And after an hour of gruelling combat, we had destroyed six of the Munificents and the rest decided to cut their losses and retreat. Knowing they would be back, and in greater numbers, we quickly deployed our ground forces to the surface. LAATs and LAAT/cs ferried troops and tanks to the surface and our initial force soon established a headquarters, base and staging ground on the outskirts of Chaleydonia, the capital city. I took a moment to marvel at the construction, buildings carved and whittled out of organic crystal, and then fear for it’s sake; the Separatists were deeply entrenched within it and would not give up without a fight, a fight which could well see the entire magnificent city reduced to crystalline rubble. And likely we would see no time or ability to help the Christophsians rebuild should we prevail in liberating their planet. The cost of war was so very, very high and I predicted that it would drag on for quite some time. I sensed movement behind me and heard a throat being cleared.

“General Kholi, we have established our base perimeter and secured the area.”, Fordo reported.

“Very good, Captain.”, I said without turning round.

He walked up to stand next to me, looking out at the city in the light of the moon.

“I can smell it, too.”, he said. “A fight’s coming, a long and hard one.”

“I thought those helmets filtered out smells.”, I noted.

“Heh, not quite.”, he sniggered. “I’m glad to be down here though, where I’m useful. Glad General Skywalker was able to bring down that blockade so quickly.”

“Skywalker does have quite the talent for wrecking ships.”, I agreed.

We stood in silence for a little while, a light breeze stirring my maroon robes. Maroon was a traditional colour of administration and nobility on Pantora, but only to be worn by those who had been considered to go through a life-changing experience or a great personality change, like a timid individual becoming more outgoing and confident in themselves. After my experience, I had decided to switch to the colour out of respect. Though we were discouraged from forming attachments to our planets and peoples of origins, this did not stop many Jedi from adding elements of such things to their apparel. Normally they would be flowing robes, but our roles as frontline generals necessitated a more functional wardrobe. I was wearing a maroon armourweave Jedi tunic, form-fitting but cut loose for ease of movement, along with knee-high boots and a utility belt. On top of the tunic were special pieces of clone armour, giving me a functional and flexible breastplate and armoured gauntlets with an in-built comlink. It harkened back to the Hundred Year Darkness, where Jedi led troops of the galaxy into battle against the evil forces of the Sith. Whilst it was efficient, it was also bloody uncomfortable, but I did not complain.

“I heard you had something in mind for me and my boys, General.”, Fordo said.

“Yes, Captain.”, I replied. “We’ve received pleas for help from the local resistance. They’re in the city of Tophen, not too far from here, and are pinned down by Separatist forces. We’ll be concentrating the bulk of our forces here to battle General Loathsom’s army, but I want you and your men to answer the call.”

I sensed disappointment from Fordo; he preferred to be in the frontlines.

“Understood.”, he said. “What will I be doing?”

“Helping them, of course.”, I replied. “Tophen is critical to the enemy’s support and supply lines. You and your men will aid the resistance in disrupting those. Cause as much chaos, destruction and inconvenience to the Separatists as possible.”

I knew he was grinning broadly under that helmet of his, and I couldn’t help but smile in return as I saluted him.

“At ease, Captain. You’re dismissed.”, I told him.

“Sir, yes, sir!”, he replied.

And he walked away, eager to join the fight. My smile faded as I turned back to watching the city. I could sense something ominous on our horizon here, something dark and concealed in shadow. A hidden enemy……………..

==================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first chapter over and done with. Dying to know what you think.
> 
> I wrote Kholi in as a Pantoran because they were among my favourite species. Everything detailed about him pertains to myself; a sarcastic and dryly humourous take on life, rather cynical, generally pessimistic and ready to assume the worst-case scenario, seen as wise beyond his years, dislike of the Jedi's role as military leaders and caring deeply for the innocent and the clones. He's also my own age, twenty-one.
> 
> In regards to his master and clone commander, more details will be forthcoming in future chapters. Ur-Sema Du was a Jedi Master from Legends, brought into this canon to act as my character's late Master. Fordo was an ARC trooper and head of the Muunilist 10, an elite group of ARCs, who cemented himself as quite the popular badass with great demand for him to be reintroduced to canon.


	2. The Hidden Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of the episode "The Hidden Enemy", ferreting out a spy in the clone ranks.

After successfully establishing our base of operations, we began to send scouts into the city to reconnaissance the enemy positions and find good places to ambush or attack them. After a few hours, our scouts reported back on a twin-towered building overlooking a plaza in the central business district of the city. The main thoroughfare ran right through this plaza and past the building, which would be a perfect spot to ambush an incoming battalion of droids set to pass through it in a day. With any luck, or with the Force as our ally, we would be able to take out a significant chunk of the droid forces in the city before they knew what was happening. Under cover of darkness, we moved in and by the time the sun was rising we had established our ambush points on the 46th floor of both towers. Master Kenobi’s forces had established themselves in the south tower, but I was posted with Skywalker in the north tower, alongside his clone captain and a small detachment of clones. All of them were eager for the upcoming battle, but I wasn’t. There was something wrong here, and I had a bad feeling about it. When Skywalker asked me what was wrong, my reply made him laugh.

“You’re just nervous. Happens every time to rookies.”, he said.

I forced myself not to remind him that I was far from a rookie; this went beyond pre-battle jitters. A small part of me was smug that I would be proven right, but the rest of it was not so happy; I hated being right all the time because what I was right about never seemed to be any good. By late afternoon, we had set up our heavy laser cannons to unleash all unholy hell on the droid forces due to pass this way. Skywalker’s comlink beeped.

“Anakin.”, Master Kenobi’s voice said. “How are you doing over there?”

“We’re all ready, Master.”, Skywalker replied. “I’ve got some guys here that are anxious to get going.”

“Glad to hear it.”, Master Kenobi replied.

I took out a pair of macrobinoculars and scanned the horizon. Marching down the wide main road, right on schedule, was a battalion of battle droids, marching in formation and leading a number of Armoured Assault Tanks. A T-series tactical droid, the Separatist’s rather unsuccessful answer to organic commanders, directed them from the lead tank. The men readied their cannons, eager to blast the buckets into scrap metal, but I held up a hand to stop them.

“Wait! Hold fire!”, I snapped. “Something’s not right!”

They all looked confused and more than a little cross, but then one of the clones pointed.

“He’s right!”, he said. “Look! They’re splitting up!”

Sure enough, the column of droids had diverged, one line marching on ahead and the other two heading in opposite directions……….. one towards the base of this very tower!

“They’re coming here!”, I said.

“What?!”, Skywalker demanded. “Do they know we’re here?”

“How can they?”, Captain Rex muttered.

I turned to look at the lift doors, then used the Force to crush the panel.

“That should slow them down.”, I said.

But then our attention was caught by a commotion in the south tower; we could see blasterfire, red and blue, flying all over the place. Rex caught sight of it and muttered something profane under his breath.

“Obi-Wan, what’s going on over there?”, Skywalker said into his comlink.

“We’re cut off!”, Master Kenobi’s voice replied. “The droids are onto us!”

Sounds of battle came over the comlink, blasterfire and the groans and screams of injured and dying men. Skywalker tuned it to another frequency.

“Gunship, come in!”, he said. “Hawk, we need an evac in the south tower!”

“Roger that, sir. We’re coming.”, replied the pilot.

Captain Hawk was one of the 501st’s best pilots, cool-headed, capable and reliable behind the controls of any vehicle.

“South tower?”, Rex said. “We’re in the north.”

“Not for long.”, Skywalker replied.

He ignited his lightsaber, blue as a summer sky, and carved a glowing X into the large window in front of him before shattering the weakened transparisteel with a Force push. 

“Rex, fire your cables!”, he ordered.

The clones with us lined up and fired their ascension cables across the gap between our tower and the other one, forming a zipline between them.

“Ingenious strategy, Skywalker.”, I said, impressed.

“You sound surprised.”, was his reply.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. Skywalker took a blaster and hooked it over the line, shooting across. I jumped next, hooking my double-bladed lightsaber in the same way, and Rex and the other clones followed. Droids still below fired up at us and two clones were struck, falling to their deaths far below. There was nothing we could do for them. Skywalker kicked in the opposite window with a Force-enhanced kick and we found ourselves in the middle of a platoon of droids. I ignited my own lightsaber, twin blades of a sunshine yellow colour flared into life with a snap-hiss, and began to cut down the droids, most of whom hadn’t even realised we were there. We made short work of them and emerged into a main room where Master Kenobi and his remaining clones were battling more droids.

“This way is clear!”, Skywalker said.

“How did you two get over here?”, Master Kenobi asked.

“We improvised.”, I replied simply.

Our blades spun, cutting down the advancing droids with reflected blasts as the clones picked off others. In tandem with Master Kenobi, I hurled one of the heavy laser cannons across the room, smashing through multiple droids and jamming the door. Taking advantage of the respite, we retreated into the lift and ascended to the roof, which was regrettably empty of extraction craft.

“Now what?”, Skywalker asked.

As if in direct response to his question, the other lift opened and battle droids poured out, firing at us. Skywalker rolled his eyes as if recognising his bad choice of words.

“Yes, all right.”, he said. “I had to ask.”

“We can argue specifics later.”, I retorted. “For now, less talk and more fighting.”

I stayed with the clones, spinning my twin yellow blades to protect them from incoming fire, whilst Skywalker and Master Kenobi waded into the oncoming droids, cutting them to pieces with their lightsabers. The lift we’d taken suddenly opened and more droids spilled onto the rooftop, led by the tactical droid. Just as I was starting to feel our situation becoming distinctly less manageable, there was a familiar droning of engines and Hawk’s gunship swooped in over the rooftop and opened it’s door.

“Our ride’s here!”, Rex said.

“Get onboard! Now!”, I shouted back. “We’ll cover you!”

“Yes, sir!”, Cody replied. “You heard the general! Get your armoured asses on that gunship now!”

There was a long-running argument as to whether or not Cody or Fordo were more intimidating in giving orders during high-pressure situations. Right now, nobody argued. One clone took a hit on the left arm and I returned the favour by deflecting a shot into the head of the droid who hit him. The tactical droid fired a shot and a clone fell dead, but then the one with the injured arm had sprung forward and tore the tactical droid’s head clean off it’s body. Once we were all aboard, the gunship roared away. Inside, we all tried to gather our wits and come to terms with the sudden ambush. Rex, ever the professional, held up the head of the tactical droid.

“Maybe this tactical droid will tell us how they knew our plan.”, he said.

Everyone looked at it, anger and confusion and a thirst for answers boiling in our brains. The gunship returned us to our base just as night had fallen. As soon as we landed, I walked over to the injured trooper.

“I’ll be with you in the command centre as soon as I’ve taken this one to medical.”, I called over my shoulder to Skywalker, Master Kenobi and the clone officers.

“You don’t need to do that, General.”, the clone said. “I can walk there myself.”

“Perhaps you can, but I’m walking you there regardless.”, I replied. “No arguments. That’s an order, soldier.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”, the clone said resignedly.

We made it to the medical bay where a medical droid immediately put him on a bed. I removed part of the armour and inspected the injury; the shot hadn’t penetrated the bodyglove thanks to the armour, but it had caused some nerve damage nonetheless. I took off my left gauntlet and the glove beneath it.

“This works best with bare skin.”, I said. “Hold still. There might be some discomfort.”

“I’m a soldier.”, the clone said. “I can take it.”

I chuckled. Such a typical macho response.

“I’m sure.”, I said. “You have a name yet, soldier?”

“Gus.”, the clone replied. “Liked the sound of it.”

“Well, Gus.”, I said. “Bear with me a second.”

I closed my eyes, immersing myself within the Force, emptying myself of all thought and emotion and becoming a vessel through which it acted. My left hand, on his bicep, clenched slightly and a warm sensation spread through my fingers. Gus felt it as well.

“Wha-?”, he said, very confused.

I concentrated, directing the tendrils of Force energy to seek out the organic damage and repair it. A brief sensation of pain flared in my own bicep before it faded. My work done, I opened my eyes and shook my head; that was always a little disorientating. Gus was gaping at me, open-mouthed.

“Try flexing your arm.”, I said calmly.

He did and the expected wince of pain did not come. 

“How?”, he stuttered. “How did……? What did you do?”

“I used the Force to heal you.”, I replied calmly. 

“OK.”, Gus said slowly, not quite understanding. “But how?”

“I healed your injury by using the Force to transfer some of my vitality to you.”, I said. “It’s a bit of a rare power, not many Jedi can bring it off.”

Gus raised his arm, marvelling at how it was completely healed.

“But wait.”, he said. “Isn’t that dangerous? Like, if you did it too much?”

“Yes. If I use the ability too often or if I’m not in the best condition, it could kill me.”, I replied. “Nearly happened once, as a matter of fact.”

Gus’s eyes widened and it was clear he wanted to ask, but decided not to. I was somewhat glad; part of me wanted to talk about it, but another part insisted I wasn’t ready to.

“Well, between you and me, I think you should be cautious with it.”, he said finally. “You shouldn’t be wasting your energy on us clones.”

I was capable of a pretty good death glare under certain circumstances and I employed it now, actually making the trooper flinch.

“I’ll forgive you for saying that, but only this once.”, I said sharply. “You are not expendable, none of you. You might be intended to fight and die for the Republic, but that doesn’t mean you have to die for it. Clones you may be, but you are no less real than any other living being.”

He was surprised at the vehemence in my tone, and confused; possibly he was not used to anyone showing genuine care and concern for him and his brethren. I stood up and turned to the medical droid, which had been hovering uncertainly nearby.

“I’ve healed the damage.”, I told it. “Give him a once-over and then send him on his way. I need to check in with the command staff.”

“Yes, sir.”, the droid replied.

I left the room, thinking hard about my conversation with Gus. The clones were new to us, and we were new to them, but the Jedi seemed to be the only ones in the Republic who cared for them. It was a detail that helped mitigate my reluctance to join the war effort; without our leadership, the clones would fall under the command of those who would treat them like the expendable meat shields they seemed to have been conditioned to think themselves as. That simply would not do. My men were not expendable, not in any way, and I would never let them think that they were. Never. I was so absorbed in this that I almost walked into Master Kenobi.

“Distracted again, Knight Kholi?”, he asked with a wry smile.

“Yes, Master Kenobi.”, I replied.

“Whilst I’m sure it’s important, I think we should deal with our little ambush issue before we cover personal problems.”, Skywalker said.

“Agreed.”, I replied. “Lead on.”

We entered the command centre to find Rex and Cody cursing the sparking and smoking head of the tactical droid, accompanied by Skywalker’s unusually spunky and spirited astromech droid.

“Well, at least we’re not the only ones having a bad day.”, Skywalker remarked.

“Generals.”, Cody said. “They had all our intel.”

Skywalker folded his arms, forehead creasing as he thought hard.

“That would explain the ambush.”, he said. “How could we have left ourselves so vulnerable to a security breach?”

“I don’t think we did.”, Master Kenobi replied ominously.

“I did say I had a bad feeling about this.”, I supplied. “Something was wrong from the get-go.”

Skywalker looked slightly abashed, clearly cross that he disregarded my warning.

“That you did.”, he said finally. “You were right and I was wrong. Happy?”

Master Kenobi looked surprised at the admittance. I folded my arms.

“No, I’m not happy.”, I said icily. “Me being proved right resulted in the needless deaths of most of our men. I’m not going to gloat about being right, but I will ask that next time, you listen to me when I say I’ve got a bad feeling about something.”

Skywalker looked caught between annoyance at being chastened and gratitude that I wasn’t lecturing him to be facetious; I wanted him to take a lesson from this without sounding condescending or gloating. Master Kenobi cleared his throat.

“Yes, well, if we could return to our little security breach problem.”, he said pointedly.

“Do you think someone infiltrated our defences?”, Skywalker asked.

“Possibly.”, Master Kenobi said. “It would have to be someone cunning and resourceful enough to gain access to all our plans.”

“But that still wouldn’t explain how they got our intel.”, Skywalker insisted.

“He’s right.”, I put in. “This person knew exactly what to look for, or was provided with exactly what they wanted.”

Master Kenobi stroked his chin in contemplation.

“You’re right.”, he said to us. “They wouldn’t act alone. They’d have someone working with them.”

Cody and Rex looked like they’d been slapped in the face.

“A spy, sir?”, Cody said, incredulous. “But who’d want to betray our troops to the Seppies?”

“Excellent question, Commander.”, Master Kenobi replied.

“And I have a feeling that the answers lie directly at the source.”, I said.

“Indeed.”, Master Kenobi replied. “Perhaps it’s time we made a visit behind enemy lines.”

“We’ll get right on it, sir.”, Captain Rex said, eager to get to the bottom of this and figure out who was responsible for the deaths of his brethren.

“No, Captain.”, Master Kenobi said. “I need you here to find the security breach. Knight Kholi will assist you. His instincts for these situations will be a great help.”

I exchanged grim looks with the clone officers.

“You can count on us.”, Cody said.

“One more thing.”, Master Kenobi said. “This mission is extremely confidential. The spy could be anyone. Let no one know of our mission.”

“Understood, sir.”, Rex said.

“May the Force be with you both.”, I said.

“And you.”, Master Kenobi replied.

And they left. I turned to address Cody, wondering what to try first in rooting out this spy, and noticed him pick up a comlink from a rack of them.

“Someone left this comlink on.”, he said, a growing look of horror dawning on his face. “Someone has been listening to everything we said!”

Rex, who had been about to leave the room, looked around and pointed.

“Hey, you!”, he cried. “Stop!”

And he took off running, me and Cody in hot pursuit. A figure was just about visible up ahead, running away.

“Who’s that?”, Cody asked.

The figure turned left at a junction.

“I’ll follow him! You two take the west corridor, cut him off!”, I ordered.

“Got it, sir!”, Rex said.

I turned left after the fugitive, drawing my lightsaber in case of an ambush up ahead. But all I ran into were Rex and Cody, blasters drawn. There was a room next to us, the only place he could have gone.

“He must have gone in the mess hall.”, Rex said.

He opened the door and we entered. It was a starkly white room lined with long tables and benches, with food dispensers along one wall, and helmetless clones eating, drinking and chatting. At first glance, there was nothing wrong. But all three of us reached the same conclusion; our job was a lot harder, and carried a lot more weight now.

“We’ve got a big problem.”, Cody said.

“Yeah.”, Rex replied. “The only people in here are brothers.”

***************************

We returned to the command centre, minds whirling and tossing in disbelief. The traitor was a clone! This raised so many questions, the first of which was which one?

“One of us?!”, Rex said. “Great! But which one?”

“We’ll have to wait for his next move.”, Cody replied, more composed than his brother. 

“Let’s keep this to ourselves.”, I said. “For all we know, he could have an accomplice or something.”

Both clones flinched; the idea of one of their brethren being a Separatist traitor was hard enough to swallow, let alone more than one. I felt slight regret at what I’d said, wondering if I’d perhaps been a bit tactless, but Cody steeled himself.

“He’s right.”, he said. 

“Better contact the other Jedi.”, Rex said.

Cody nodded and went over to a console. After several minutes of pressing buttons and mild cursing, he gave up.

“We can’t reach General Kenobi.”, he said. “Whoever it is has blocked our communications.”

“Then we’ll just have to find this spy ourselves.”, I said crisply.

Rex seemed to be thinking hard. He turned to Skywalker’s astromech, who’d been waiting patiently for instructions.

“R2, come over here and plug in.”, he said.

R2-D2 obliged, beeping cheerfully.

“What are you doing?”, Cody asked.

“The guy got his messages out there somehow.”, Rex replied. “Just gotta find them.”

“What do you think, he just sat down and wrote a note?”, Cody said sarcastically.

“You have to start somewhere.”, Rex replied.

“Indeed, Captain Rex.”, I said. “Good thinking.”

We watched R2 sift through the data, checking for anything out of the ordinary.

“You sure this droid can pull it off?”, Cody asked.

“If Skywalker’s droid is anything like him, he’ll find answers if he has to dismantle the entire network bit by bit.”, I remarked dryly.

R2 wheeped an affirmative, then returned to his task. After a while, he beeped again and Rex picked up a datapad.

“R2’s found something!”, he said.

“What is it?”, Cody asked.

“Unusual wavelength patterns, disrupting the main one. Shows up every few days, but only if you’re looking for something.”, Rex said.

“Indeed.”, I remarked. “Good work, R2.”

I patted the top of his dome and he beeped appreciatively.

“Can we trace the source?”, I asked. “Find out where it’s coming from?”

“Give me a second.”, Rex said.

He typed a command into the datapad and his eyes narrowed.

“The bands’ only coming off one terminal in the whole base.”, he said. “Sergeant Slick’s barracks.”

“Only Slick’s men would have access to that terminal.”, Cody noted.

“Yeah. Slick’s not gonna like this.”, Rex mused.

“Regardless of that, we need to get to the bottom of this.”, I interjected. “If one of his men is giving away our intelligence, we need to find him and sort this mess out.”

As one, we nodded to each other. 

“R2, stay here and monitor all communications.”, I said. “Let me know if anyone tries to send a message out.”

R2 beeped in agreement.

“As for you two, let’s go and have a little chat with Slick and his men.”, I said.

“Yes, General.”, Cody replied.

******************************************

As expected, Sergeant Slick was not at all happy to hear what we had to say.

“No. No way!”, he said insistently. “My guys are the best! No way they’re capable of something like this!”

“Something like what?”, asked a voice.

A group of five clone troopers had entered the barracks, looking decidedly confused. I was clutching a datapad with all their names on it, one of them being Gus, the trooper I had healed. He visibly started at the sight of me, but I merely inclined my head to show he should remain silent for now. Slick rounded on us, angry and shocked.

“You called them here?”, he said.

“Of course we did.”, I snapped. “We’re getting to the bottom of this now.”

Slick glared at me with startling ferocity before softening his look.

“Look, let me have a few minutes with them first.”, he pleaded. “It’s gonna hit them hard. They trust each other, and if one of our own betrayed us……”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”, Rex said, cutting across him. “Your men are tough, right?”

“Take a seat, gentlemen.”, Cody said to the five suspects.

All five obeyed, taking seats somewhat nervously as we stood in front of them.

“We have a turncoat in our midst.”, Cody said. “And we think it’s one of you.”

Their military discipline meant they showed little visible reaction, but within was a different story. Shock, suspicion and outrage rolled off them in waves and they glanced about nervously, though I couldn’t tell if it was nerves born of guilt or because they feared they would be accused. We decided to begin with the one sitting apart from the others, who had a small goatee and strategically shaved sideburns. Jester, according to my list.

“I…….. I don’t know. I was doing the things I always do after a mission.”, he said, clenching his fist nervously in his lap.

“Things like what?”, Cody asked.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m just a little nervous.”, Jester replied. “You’re my CO.”

“Well the way I see it, you tell the truth, you got nothing to be nervous about.”, Rex said.

Before Jester could reply, one of the other clones spoke up.

“Jester is telling the truth.”, he said. “Cleans his weapon after every mission. First thing, every time. Kind of obsessed that way.”

“Is that true?”, Cody asked, turning back to Jester. “You were cleaning your weapon?”

“Yes, sir.”, Jester replied.

“Did you go on the computer while you were in here?”, I asked him.

“No, sir. Didn’t even power it up.”, he said. “You can check.”

We exchanged looks.

“Show me your weapon.”, Cody said.

Jester reached under his bed and took out a standard issue DC-15A blaster carbine which he handed to Cody, who inspected it thoroughly.

“Yep. Freshly scrubbed.”, he noted before handing it back.

“Rag’s over there in the corner.”, Jester said.

“Good man.”, Cody said.

Satisfied that Jester passed muster, I crossed him off the list. Slick shifted slightly next to me, but I paid it little notice as we turned to address the one who’d spoken in Jester’s defence, Punch.

“And you?”, I asked. “You were cleaning your weapon?”

“No, sir. I was hungry.”, he replied. “Went back to the mess.”

“Right away?”, Rex asked.

“Oh yeah.”, Punch replied.

“Anyone with you?”, Rex asked.

Punch indicated the trooper to his right.

“Sketch, sir.”, he said.

“We got to the mess at the same time, got our grub and sat together.”, Sketch supplied.

“Anyone else in the mess able to confirm what you two are saying?”, Rex asked.

“Lots of guys there.”, Sketch said. “Ask any of them.”

“Oh, we will.”, Rex replied.

Slick, who had been lingering in the background, stepped forwards.

“Captain, give me just a moment with them.”, he said.

But Gus now spoke up.

“Nah, it’s okay, Sarge. I got nothing to hide.”, he said. “I was in the infirmary. Got banged up pretty good by one of those clankers.”

“I can vouch for him in that regard.”, I said. “I was the one who healed him, and the medical droid can confirm that.”

Rex and Cody looked at me in surprise.

“I see.”, Cody said. “Is this true, Gus?”

“Yes, sir. General Kholi healed me and had the droid give me a check-up. It’ll have the records, if you wanna check.”, Gus replied, showing his bandaged arm.

“Very good.”, Cody said.

And then there was one. He was sitting on a lower bunk, mostly in shadow, and we could see he was heavily grizzled and scarred. He was slouched, not looking at us, as though he was bored with the proceedings.

“So, Chopper, old boy.”, Rex said. “What’s your alibi?”

“I was in the mess hall.”, Chopper replied sullenly.

Sketch suddenly shot to his feet.

“No, you weren’t!”, he exclaimed. “I mean……..”

We rounded on him, suspicions aroused.

“If you know something, kid, you should speak up.”, Cody said sharply.

“Chopper came in a lot later.”, Sketch replied hesitantly. “After everyone else.”

This was news. But as we turned back to Chopper, I noticed that Slick was advancing from the rear, a shrewd and calculating look on his face that was rather odd. Chopper looked slightly nervous, like he had something to hide.

“Where were you before you went to the mess, Chopper?”, Cody asked.

“Nowhere. Walkin’ around.”, Chopper replied.

“Son, you know we’ll need a better answer than that.”, I said sternly.

Chopper sighed and reached behind him.

“I was hiding, at the south exit.”, he said. “Didn’t want anyone to see me string these together.”

“These” turned out to be a necklace made up of three, discoloured metal objects.

“Battle droid fingers.”, Rex said distastefully.

Chopper seemed conflicted, torn between anger and guilt.

“I just……… I just wanted something back.”, he said. “I guess I felt like, like they owed me.”

The faces of the other clones twisted in distaste and suspicion.

“I always knew there was something deficient about you.”, Gus said.

Chopper did not reply, merely turning his back on us. Slick, who had been lingering, now walked round to confront him. I watched him, feeling a nagging suspicion that something wasn’t quite right here.

“This isn’t good, Chopper.”, he said. “Lying about where you were, taking forbidden items from a battlefield. I put up with the attitude because you have skill, but if you could break these rules, your whole character is in question here.”

This finally garnered a reaction out of Chopper.

“Wait, no! Hold on! I’m no spy!”, he said, springing to his feet.

We were surrounding him, cutting him off, but he didn’t look like he was trying to escape. He was looking from one face to the next, pleading for someone to believe him. I noticed his right eye was discoloured, a pale yellow instead of the usual brown, and wondered if that had to do with the scarring on his head. Had he been injured previously, and blamed the Republic for it? But then his vitriol against the battle droids hadn’t been faked, either.

“Chopper, we’re all brothers, but how can we trust anything you say now?”, Slick continued.

“No, sir! I’m telling you, I don’t-”, Chopper began to protest.

But Slick laid a paternal hand on the man’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“It’s OK. We’ll get you a proper investigation.”, he said. “You don’t have to say anything till the Jedi come back and talk to you.”

My head snapped up like a boar-wolf sensing blood on the wind at that, and judging by the switches in their Force auras, Cody and Rex hadn’t missed the significance of that statement either. Chopper suddenly rounded on Slick.

“Maybe you should talk, sir. Tell them where you went!”, he said. “I was at the south exit, remember? I saw you go in, sir. I saw you.”

He advanced on the clone sergeant, who slowly gave ground even as he raised a placating hand.

“Chopper, I have been patient……….”, he began.

“Everyone else turned right, towards the barracks and the mess.”, Chopper continued. “You turned left, towards the command centre. Where were you going, sir?”

Slick noticed us all watching him like shriek-hawks. 

“Obviously, the kid feels cornered.”, he said.

“Sergeant, what did you mean until the Jedi come back?”, Cody asked.

Slick’s eyes widened, just a fraction, but that was enough for me.

“We never said Skywalker and Master Kenobi were gone.”, I said. “How could you know that, unless you were the one in the corridor spying on us?”

We had surrounded him in a half-circle, hemming him in.

“I really wish you hadn’t noticed that, sir.”, Slick said slowly, and then he struck.

As a Jedi, I possessed reflexes that were heightened and strengthened by the Force in addition to a sixth sense, granting me an edge in combat by being able to anticipate and counter attacks before they happened. However, nobody ever expects anyone to attack a Jedi head-on with their fists and Slick doing just that caught us all completely off-guard. His fist slammed hard into my chin, sending me reeling backwards and breaking the circle. Slick then seized Chopper and hurled him bodily into Rex and Cody before diving over the bunk and dashing for the door.

“Slick’s the traitor?!”, thundered Rex in disbelief as he and Cody charged after him.

Rubbing my jaw, I turned to the members of Slick’s platoon. All of them were standing in utter shock at their commanding officer’s treachery.

“Sound the alarm!”, I ordered. “Alert all units and seal the exits! Now! Get moving!”

That got them going, all right. Within seconds of me exiting the barracks after Rex and Cody, alarms were wailing throughout the base and troopers were scrambling to lock everything down. I caught up with them close to the staging ground where we kept our tanks and aircraft, mainly huge lumbering All-Terrain Tactical Enforcers (AT-TEs) and nimble but powerful Low Altitude Assault Transports (LAATs), which some clones affectionately nicknamed “larties”. Rex checked his wrist monitor.

“I’ve got someone by the gunships!”, he said.

“That’s our Slick.”, Cody replied. “Now that he’s exposed, he has to get out of here.”

We charged across the staging ground towards a parked gunship where Rex had detected the intruder. I ignited my lightsaber as we got closer to it.

“There’s no escape now, you piece of rankweed!”, Rex shouted.

We rounded the nose of the gunship………….. and found a clone utility belt, the thermal detonator beeping warningly as it counted down.

“Oh, Karabast!”, I swore.

“Move!”, Rex shouted. “Move!”

We turned and ran, the explosion shaking the ground behind us, but then the entire compound erupted in more explosions, consuming gunships and walkers and buildings in equal measure and reducing the entire complex to flames, smoke and scattering clones. Burning walkers toppled over with loud groans and there were persistent smaller detonations as munitions caught in the flames went up. I took immediate stock of the situation and arrived at this conclusion; this was not good.

“He took out our weapons depot.”, Cody noted unhappily.

“He knew where we’d look!”, Rex said. “He’s not trying to escape!”

“He knows all our moves before we even make them.”, Cody said.

We pulled ourselves to our feet and observed our burning weapons depot. Already I was envisioning how much more difficult our battle to liberate this world was going to get with at least half our hardware destroyed.

“How do we get this guy?”, Rex snarled, half to himself.

“Sir!”, a clone said, running up to us. “Slick ran into the command centre!”

“Well that answers that question.”, I said to Rex and Cody before turning to the assembled clones. “Get these fires out! Now! Every piece of equipment we lose makes our job harder! GO!”

Since I was normally calm and composed with few reasons to raise my voice, the effect on them was astounding. They practically fell over each other scrambling to obey, whilst I turned back to Rex and Cody.

“Come on, then!”, I said. “We can’t let him get away!”

And we ran back into the base towards the command centre. 

“That’s some voice you’ve got there, General.”, Rex noted approvingly. “How come you don’t use it more often?”

“Because then it wouldn’t be half as effective, Captain.”, I replied crisply.

We reached the command centre, which appeared to be empty with no sign of Slick having ever been there………… at first glance. But as Master Fisto was fond of saying, a second look usually pays off. 

“Pretend you’re Slick.”, Cody said. “What’s in your head?”

“My cover’s blown, it’s time to go, but I choose not to use a ship because it’s too obvious.”, Rex replied.

“So come in here to disable our security system and slip out using the chaos he caused.”, I finished.

Rex bent down next to the holoprojector, looking at a bootprint on the floor, and then another one on the projector pod itself. Putting the pieces together, he glanced meaningfully up at the ceiling, where a vent cover was located. Cody and I followed his gaze and nodded minutely to show we understood.

“Maybe.”, Cody said, setting down his blaster on the projector pod. “But he knows we’d expect him to do that.”

“Or does he?”, Rex said. “I think I see what you’re getting at.”

“The south exit. That’s where he’ll make a run for it.”, Cody said.

“Rex and I will go. You stay here and get the power back up and running.”, I said.

Rex and I headed towards the door, but I motioned for Rex to stay inside the room and out of sight whilst I went outside to ensure Slick did not escape that way. I listened intently to the noise inside the room, Slick picking up Cody’s discarded blaster only to realise it had no ammunition and Rex sneaking up on him. An exchange of words, quiet but intense, then………..

“I’m not the traitor. You are!”, Slick said.

Sounds of a struggle then ensued, with someone getting off a single shot before pelting for the door. Sure enough, they slid open to reveal Slick, who stopped dead in shock at the sight of me. I smiled.

“Hello there.”, I said, then punched him square in the face.

Slick reeled back, clutching his nose, right into Cody’s grasp. I rushed forwards to help, only for Slick to kick me in the gut and send me staggering back. Slick elbowed Cody in the face and they fell to the ground in a tangle of thrashing limbs.

“All of you just blindly following orders! For what?! At least I got something out of all this suffering!”, Slick ranted.

Cody threw the turncoat off him and Rex shoulder-charged him, pinning him to the wall.

“Yeah, I bet you sold out your brothers for some real shiny coin!”, Rex snarled, twisting Slick’s arm up behind his back.

Slick growled, headbutted Rex in the face and brought him down. Grabbing the captain’s right leg, he yanked it hard and the limb dislocated with a popping crack, causing Rex to yell in pain.

“Yes, she offered me money!”, Slick spat. “But she offered me something more important, something you wouldn’t understand! Freedom!”

But his ranting cost him dearly. Seizing him with the Force, I threw him across the room and he was promptly clotheslined by Cody’s outstretched arm before slamming into the wall hard enough to leave a dent and crumpling insensible to the floor. Cody at once turned him over and slapped a pair of binders on his wrists whilst I went over to Rex, who was lying on the floor immobilised by his dislocated leg. 

“Hold still.”, I told him. “I warn you, this will hurt a bit.”

“At least you’re honest.”, Rex said with a pained chuckle. “On Kamino, they told us it wouldn’t hurt at all.”

I counted to three, then pushed. With an audible crack, the leg went back into it’s socket. Rex groaned under his breath, then managed to push himself to his feet.

“Thanks, General.”, he said.

“Any time.”, I replied.

Whilst Cody and Rex tended to Slick, I went to inspect the base. The clones had managed to douse the fires, but most of our equipment had been destroyed outright or was too badly damaged to be of any use. Of the six surviving gunships, four were in need of repairs and the other two had been undergoing maintenance anyway, so that rendered them useless and cost us badly needed air support. Four AT-TEs had survived, out of twenty which was a significant chunk of our armoured vehicles, so would have to be deployed carefully. But as a bit of a saving grace, the clones had managed to salvage nearly all of the AT-RT scout walkers and the four AV-7 heavy cannons, so our artillery was still intact. The cannons excelled at long-range contained bombardment, able to annihilate incoming enemy forces without fear of damaging any surrounding civilian structures. Our situation might not be as dire as previously thought. As I returned to the command centre, I was greeted by the sight of a newly conscious Slick being restrained and escorted by Rex and Cody.

“I think freedom’s gonna have to wait, kid.”, Rex was saying.

As I approached, Skywalker and Master Kenobi appeared, looking slightly miffed about something. This gave way to total shock when they caught sight of Slick.

“Slick? It was you?”, Master Kenobi said.

“He gave us a bit of a chase, sir.”, Rex said.

“And a bit of a fight.”, I added.

Master Kenobi looked at Slick with disappointment, but Skywalker showed utter disgust.

“You couldn’t be a greater disappointment.”, he said. “How could you do this to your brothers?”

Slick snorted disdainfully, glaring at all three of us.

“Only a Jedi would ask that.”, he sneered. “It’s the Jedi who keep my brothers enslaved. We do your bidding, we serve at your whim. I just wanted something more.”

“And all you had to do to get it was put the rest of us all at risk.”, Rex said.

“I…….. I love my brothers.”, Slick retorted. “You’re too blind to see it! But I was striking a blow for all clones!”

“If you loved your brothers, you wouldn’t have put them at risk.”, Cody pointed out.

“You betrayed every one of us.”, Rex added.

“They’re right.”, I said.

Slick snarled and tried to jump at me.

“What do you know, Jedi?!”, he said, spitting at my feet.

Such a disgusting gesture brought me close to losing my temper, but I did not lose it. I restrained my anger and channeled it into my aura, giving it a hard and dangerous feel that had everyone looking and feeling slightly nervous. Slick even recoiled, his hatred giving way to fear as I loomed over him, golden eyes flashing dangerously.

“I know that I am no happier about leading clones into combat than you are, but I see no other recourse.”, I said in a deadly calm voice. “I know that whilst you might feel you are doing this to save your brothers, you are in fact bringing more harm than good to them. By betraying our ambush plans to the Separatists, you allowed them to gain the upper hand and turn the tables on us, killing all but a quarter of your brothers in the process. And by destroying our weapons depot and most of our hardware, you have ensured that any chance of a Republic victory on this world will now come at a higher cost in the lives and limbs of your brothers than would have occurred otherwise. Your actions might have been noble, but you failed to see the consequences and it will be your brothers who will regrettably pay that price.”

Slick opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Something in him seemed to break as the weight and truth of my words hit home and he slumped, despondent and desolate. Rex and Cody, looking angry and upset, gestured for two clones to escort Slick to the detention area. I watched as he was taken away, wondering if my words had perhaps been a bit too harsh.

“Were you able to salvage anything from the weapons depot?”, Master Kenobi asked.

“Not much.”, Rex replied. “Slick pretty much scorched the whole thing.”

“We did manage to save the heavy cannons, though, and a few walkers.”, Cody said.

“Well, that’s good.”, Master Kenobi said. “Because there are about a thousand battle droids on their way here.”

“The fight goes on, gentlemen.”, Skywalker added.

Rex and Cody saluted and left us, presumably to oversee preparations for the upcoming battle. I turned back to the others.

“So, what did you find behind enemy lines?”, I asked.

“Not much.”, Skywalker replied airily. “Except for several hundred battle droids and once charming Dark Acolyte.”

“Ah.”, I replied. “Ventress?”

“The one and only.”, Master Kenobi remarked.

“That’s a bit disturbing.”, I said. “What is she doing here?”

“I don’t know.”, Skywalker replied. “I sense something else behind all of this.”

“As do I.”, I said.

But there would be time to dwell on the ominous shadow on the horizon later. A fight was coming, and it would be a long, hard one.

==================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did wonder if the words my character says to Slick are too harsh, but they're based off my own observations from the episode. He might have been right in the moral ambiguity of using clone soldiers, but his actions caused far more harm than good to the clones on Christophsis.


	3. Hutt Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of The Clone Wars movie, though altered somewhat. Building on constructive criticism, I will be altering the content to fit my character in and possibly writing in completely original chapters as well.

==================================================================

As expected, it was indeed a long and hard battle. Despite the loss of most of our hardware and equipment, we had the advantage of high ground, a narrow chokepoint and long-range artillery to take advantage of both. The first part of the battle had been largely in our favour thanks to this, but we had taken pretty bad losses. Compounding this had been the delay in reinforcements and the droids deployment of an energy shield that rendered our cannons useless. However, there had been an entertaining development in the form of an arrival from Coruscant, a young Togruta named Ahsoka Tano who had come to deliver a message from the Jedi Temple and was, apparently, Skywalker’s new Padawan. This had been news to us all, especially Skywalker himself; I would not soon forget the look on his face any time soon. He had quickly passed her over onto Captain Rex after she snippily called him “Skyguy”, but the fact remained that he was stuck with her. The moment she and Rex were out of sight, I had burst out laughing.

“What could possibly be so funny?”, Skywalker asked me, looking stunned because I was not known for laughing so uproariously.

“She’s almost exactly like you! Boy, do you have your work cut out for you!”, I said, still laughing.

“It’s not funny!”, Skywalker retorted. “I never wanted a Padawan in the first place! Why would they spring one on me like this?”

“Well, you know perfectly well that in order to be eligible for the rank of Jedi Master, you have to have trained at least one Padawan to knighthood.”, I pointed out.

“But I’m the Chosen One!”, Skywalker replied petulantly. “I’m practically already a Jedi Master!”

I fought hard not to roll my eyes; this was one of the things that made Skywalker difficult to like whole-heartedly.

“No, you are not.”, I said, all traces of humour gone. “Becoming a Jedi Master is more than just being strong in the Force and good with a lightsaber. It also requires mastery of oneself.”

“And how exactly will a Padawan help me with that?”, Skywalker asked.

“Well, for starters, you will learn the value of patience.”, I replied. “You’ll have to, with her attitude. She is impulsive, reckless, eager and disobedient, much like yourself.”

“Exactly how is this meant to be encouraging me?”, Skywalker remarked.

“I’m getting there.”, I said. “By being assigned a Padawan who is so much like you, you will learn to improve yourself. You will develop the traits necessary to ascend to Mastery, patience, contemplation, understanding, and also learn to let go.”

“Let go?”, Skywalker asked.

I gave him a sharp look.

“Yes. One of your greatest obstacles to becoming a Master is your issues with attachment.”, I replied. “In taking on and training your apprentice, it will teach you that things inevitably pass on and out of your life, whether it is through death or by moving on to another stage. “

Skywalker groaned impatiently.

“I’m not one for all these riddles! Would you just say what you mean upfront?!”, he demanded.

“Very well.”, I snapped back. “Death and change are inevitable, and trying to stop them is futile and only ever leads to more pain and suffering. You will train this girl and eventually she will leave you, either through death or by attaining knighthood. If you realise and accept this, you will have obtained peace and mastery of yourself.”

“And if not?”, Skywalker asked.

“Then you will only cause yourself more pain and suffering than what is already within you.”, I replied. “You still ache with loss and guilt over something you had no control over, and the fear it will happen again. You must let go of this.”

“Who are you to tell me what I must and mustn't do?!”, Skywalker retorted angrily. “I was a Knight before you! I’m the Chosen One!”

“Yes, you are!”, I said, voice and temper beginning to rise at his impudence. “So act like it! I am not telling you what you must do, I am advising. It is up to you, and only you, to take it.”

And before he could muster another response, I turned and stalked away. I did regret my momentary loss of composure, but sometimes Skywalker got to be too much. He was skilled, yes, and I did believe he was the Chosen One, but he did not approach this with the humility of a true hero. I too had been rapidly promoted, but I didn’t gloat about it; why would I? I recognised the dangers of ego and pretence, and if one allowed themselves to be weighed down by them then they would never advance. Wise words from Master Jaro Tapal; maybe he should have a talk with Skywalker. I wondered how he was getting on with his own student, a young Human boy called Cal Kestis, but then we were called back into battle. The droids’ energy shield had nearly allowed them a victory before Skywalker and his Padawan finally destroyed the shield generator. Now in the respite afterwards, I was taking a well-deserved rest before moving on. A pot of hot tea was steaming on the table next to me as I perused a datapad, reading up on the latest deployments. Master Tapal and his 13th “Iron” Battalion had been assigned to cover the Mid Rim, Master Chiata’s unit were moving to engage Separatist forces on Castilon and Master Krell had taken charge of a new unit after his previous one was all but wiped out taking Vakkar. Good news and bad. As I read, I sensed a presence and raised my head to see Skywalker’s Padawan, Ahsoka, watching me with a mixture of curiosity, wariness and eagerness. She started when I spoke.

“Ah, hello there.”, I said. “Ahsoka, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Master.”, she replied nervously.

“I’m not a master, youngling.”, I replied.

“And I’m not a youngling, Master.”, she snapped back.

Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth as she realised what she just said, but I laughed.

“Hah! You have your Master’s spirit, my dear!”, I said with a warm chuckle. “You will surely drive him mad!”

“You’re not mad?”, she asked.

“Mad? No, no.”, I said. “A bit miffed, but amused more than anything. But be forewarned that not every Jedi will appreciate your unique personality and frank way of speaking.”

“I see. Thank you, M-........... Knight Kholi.”, she replied.

“Any time. So, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, what brings you here?”, I asked her.

“Master Skywalker and I are due to leave for Teth soon, to rescue Jabba the Hutt’s son. I’m killing some time here.”, she replied.

“Teth? Ah, I see.”, I said, my face twisting in distaste.

Ahsoka laughed.

“Master Skywalker made the exact same face.”, she said.

“Well, I see there’s one thing we can agree on.”, I remarked. “Both your Master and I feel it is in extremely bad taste to be even considering an alliance with the Hutts.”

“Then why are we?”, Ahsoka asked innocently.

I took a moment to wonder how long it would take for the war to shatter that innocence.

“The Chancellor is insistent we follow through on this because the hyperspace lanes to the Outer Rim not under Separatist control belong to the Hutts, and we need them to move our troops and ships.”

“Oh. Well, then I suppose we’re just going to have to do it, if it helps the war.”, Ahsoka replied brightly

“Do not forget, Ahsoka, that in order to truly win in war, we must always occupy the moral high ground and not compromise our values. If we do, then we lose.”, I said warningly.

“Oh. I hadn’t thought about it like that.”, Ahsoka said.

“You’re young. You’ll learn.”, I replied. “Have a seat.”

She dropped into the chair opposite me and I poured her a cup of tea.

“An infusion of leaves from my homeworld of Pantora.”, I said. “It relaxes and soothes even the most troubled of minds, souls and bodies. Just the thing after a battle.”

“Thank you, sir.”, Ashoka replied.

“Your first one, correct?”, I asked.

“Yes, sir.”, Ahsoka replied.

“And how did you find it?”, I asked.

Ahsoka did not reply immediately and I sensed she was choosing her words very carefully.

“I’m not sure.”, she said finally. “Part of me feels like I failed to impress, but another part feels I did enough. I’m confused.”

“Hm. Unusual response, but don’t ever get comfortable with battle or glory too much in it.”, I replied. “Our job is to restore peace, and in order to do that we must have peace within ourselves.”

“Yes, sir. But Master Skywalker seems to find it in fighting.”, Ahsoka said.

“Ah, yes. That could well be his way of finding peace, or seeking it.”, I replied. “But how do you find it?”

“I don’t know yet, sir. I’ve not experienced enough to find out.”, Ahsoka said.

“Well, I’m sure your adventures and escapades with Skywalker will help you find that. Just be careful not to lose yourself on the journey.”, I told her sagely.

“Yes, sir.”, Ahsoka replied.

She took a sip of her tea and smiled at the sweetness, exposing rather long and sharp canines. Togrutas were a carnivorous species and part of their main diet was thimiars, a small rodent native to their home planet of Shili. The postmortem spasms when Togrutas sank their teeth into them had given rise to a misconception of them as a venomous species, though they did nothing to dispel this and a few were even known to take advantage of it for intimidation purposes. 

“So how did your first battle go?”, she asked.

I stiffened. I had been prepared for her to ask that question, but not so soon. And even if I was willing to answer it, that didn’t mean it was going to be easy.

“Not well, my dear.”, I said finally. “Not well at all.”

“Was it Geonosis? I know that didn’t go well. A lot of Jedi died that day.”, Ahsoka remarked.

“No. I was on Geonosis, but that’s not what I meant.”, I said slowly. 

“So what was it?”, Ahsoka pressed.

I did not speak, my head bowed to stare at the empty cup in my hands. It shook as I contemplated it, like I would find the answers to all the great mysteries within it's depths. 

“Hypori.”, I said finally.

Speaking the name seemed to cause the ambient temperature of the room to plummet. Ahsoka gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

“Hypori?”, she half-whispered. “When………. he appeared?”

“Yes. When he appeared.”, I replied. “And the only reason why I am here in front of you is because of the acts of my clone captain, who himself nearly died in the process of extracting me and the others.”

“The others?”, Ahsoka asked.

“Ah. Of course they wouldn’t have told you.”, I said. “Me and two other Jedi survived that battle, though barely. Master Secura and Master Shaak Ti.”

Ahsoka started.

“You know Shaak Ti?”, she asked breathlessly.

I couldn’t help but smile; Togruta were a rare sight in the Order right now and Shaak Ti was the most well-known of them. A compassionate, peaceful, kind and contemplative woman, she served as a kind of surrogate mother to many of the younger ones and was idolised by more than a few of them. To go into battle alongside her had been a great honour for me and to save her life an even greater one. Ahsoka was clearly one of those who idolised her as well.

“I do indeed. And she is every bit the legend people say she is.”, I told her.

Ahsoka’s eyes were wider than a Rodian’s.

“Wow! She’s amazing! She’s everything I ever want to be!”, she gushed.

“Well, I have faith you will. In fact, in time, I believe the name Ahsoka Tano will be spoken of with great respect and love.”, I told her.

“Really?”, Ahsoka asked.

“Oh, yes.”, I replied. “But that will not come easily. You will have to work for it, to earn it. Are you prepared?”

“Oh yes, Master! I mean, yes, Knight Kholi.”, Ahsoka replied eagerly.

It was a nice moment, where we could temporarily forget the demands and threats looming over our heads. Ahsoka was soon called away to depart for Teth, leaving me and my troops to help mop up Separatist remnants on Christophsis. It was long, hard work; though the central command circuit had been severed, battle droids were programmed to default to a series of directives and standing orders in case of such a loss. Standing Order Number One, was, apparently, Shoot Anything That Moves.

“Oh, if only the Trade Federation were still as stingy as they were on Naboo.”, I remarked as I casually severed a B1’s braincase with my lightsaber.

“Then we wouldn’t be having so much fun, General.”, Fordo said as he blasted away with his dual DC-17 hand blasters.

“You and I differ greatly in our concepts of fun, Captain.”, I replied as I used the Force to slam two droids together.

“Well, somebody’s gotta be the boring old stick-in-the-mud.”, Fordo joked, tearing a B1’s arm from it’s socket and using it as a club.

“To maintain a modicum of sanity? Yes.”, I retorted, dismantling a super battle droid by using the Force to loosen it’s bolts.

Cutting, shooting, blasting and forcing our way through the remaining droid forces on Christophsis to seize the last stronghold of the Separatists here took us most of the day, but we managed it. After a quick break, I reported to the command centre to give my report to the higher-ups. Master Windu, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, Admiral Yularen and Chancellor Palpatine were all present in hologram form, pausing to acknowledge me.

“Jedi Knight Kholi, what progress do you have to report?”, Master Windu asked.

“We are still mopping up remnants of droid forces, but my forces and the native resistance have seized control of all major points and settlements. Christophsis is secure.”, I said.

“Good to hear. You have done well, Knight.”, Master Windu replied.

I caught the disdain behind the last word and tried not to let it show; Master Windu did not like me for various reasons, and my promotion outside of established tradition was only the most recent one. 

“Thank you, Master Windu.”, I replied politely.

“Indeed. Christophsis is a strategically valuable world.”, Chancellor Palpatine said. “To have lost it to the Separatists would be devastating.”

“An undesirable outcome that will no longer happen, Chancellor.”, I said placidly.

“Thanks to the brilliance and dedication of yourself.”, Chancellor Palpatine remarked. “I only hope the Jedi Council takes notice of this as well.”

I reacted with slight confusion as Master Windu bristled.

“That is a matter for us to decide, and not relevant to the situation.”, he said in a rather cold manner.

“Of course, Master Jedi. I did not mean to presume.”, Chancellor Palpatine replied.

“What is the status of Skywalker’s mission to Teth?”, I interjected, trying to diffuse the tension.

“His last report indicated they were about to make planetfall.”, Master Kenobi said. “He’s due to make another one very soon.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth than two more holograms appeared. Skywalker, his arms folded, and Ahsoka, clutching a backpack with what I assumed was Jabba’s son. It was definitely Hutt-like, anyway.

“Speak of the devil and ye shall receive your wish, Master Kenobi.”, I remarked dryly.

“Indeed.”, Master Kenobi replied. “Anakin, have you located Jabba’s son?”

“We have him, but it looks like the Separatists are behind his abduction.”, Skywalker replied. “This smells like Count Dooku to me.”

“I think it’s little Stinky you smell.”, Ahsoka muttered next to him.

“The Separatists?”, Chancellor Palpatine asked. “Why would they abduct Jabba’s son if only to let him be rescued by us?”

“To frame us as the kidnappers and gain Jabba’s favour, I’ll bet.”, I said. “It’s a clever plan, I’ll admit.”

“One that cannot be allowed to succeed.”, Chancellor Palpatine said. “If we do not gain Jabba’s favour, we will be unable to move our troops through the Outer Rim.”

“I’m afraid there’s also another problem, Masters.”, Ahsoka said. “This Huttlet is very sick.”

I took a better look at the Huttlet in question. He certainly didn’t look like he was feeling well.

“We may not be able to get him back to Tatooine alive, Masters.”, Skywalker said. “This whole rescue may backfire on us.”

“Be that as it may, you have no choice, Skywalker.”, Master Windu said. “Get that Huttlet back to it’s father as soon as you can.”

Skywalker and Ahsoka suddenly jerked their heads up.

“Uh-oh.”, Ahsoka said.

“What is it?”, Master Kenobi asked.

“We’re gonna have to call you back! The Separatists have arrived!”, Skywalker said. “We could use a little help here if you have the time!”

“I’ll get there as soon as I can! Protect the Hutt, Anakin!”, Master Kenobi said.

The two holograms shut off. 

“I’m heading there as well!”, I said, preparing to leave.

“Knight Kholi, that is not authorised!”, Master Windu said. “Master Kenobi will go.”

“Master Kenobi will not get there in time. He still has to meet with his fleet and then depart for Teth.”, I replied. “My troops and I can get there faster in our shuttle and at least give Skywalker a reprieve until Master Kenobi gets there.”

“He does have a point, Master Windu.”, Master Kenobi said.

“Indeed.”, Chancellor Palpatine seconded.

“Hm. Very well.”, Master Windu conceded.

“May the Force be with you, Knight Kholi.”, Master Yoda said, speaking for the first time.

“Thank you, Master Yoda.”, I replied.

Activating my comlink, I hailed Fordo.

“Fordo, ready the men and prepare a shuttle. We’ve got another mission.”, I said.

“Yes, sir!”, came the swift and disciplined reply.

Sure enough, by the time I had reached the landing pad, Fordo and the Muunilist 10 were assembled by the team’s personal Nu-class attack shuttle, the Bull Rancor. Named for an especially large and vicious specimen of the rancor species, it had been modified with additional heavy weapons and shields (missile launches, antipersonnel cannons, torpedo tubes), but easily the most striking feature was the snarling rancor maw that had been painted on the bow of the craft. With the boarding ramp down, and the ramp itself having been painted to look like a tongue, it always reminded me uncomfortably of literally walking into the jaws of a real rancor. The clones’ sense of humour often left a bit to be desired. Despite having fought a long and hard battle less than half an hour ago, all of them were polished, straight-backed and ready to go.

“What’s the situation, General?”, Fordo asked as I approached.

“We’re heading to Teth.”, I replied. “Skywalker and his Torrent Company have gotten into a spot of bother there whilst extracting a high-value target and are in need of assistance.”

“So old Rex and his boys have bitten off more than they can chew, eh?”, Fordo remarked with a hint of smugness.

I rolled my eyes; Fordo and Rex had a friendly rivalry over whose company was better and which one was more skilled. 

“I forbid you from holding it over his head.”, I said.

“Awwww, General……….”, Fordo whined. Yes, whined, like a little child.

“No. We are heading there to reinforce them and, if need be, rescue them, not to add tally marks to your childish contests.”, I said.

Fordo’s shoulders visibly slumped in disappointment and I actually felt cruel.

“But you can trade barbs with him.”, I offered as a concession.

“Sold.”, Fordo replied, taking what he could get.

“Very well, then.”, I said. “Let’s go.”

The Bull Rancor was, like it’s namesake, deceptively fast despite it’s lumbering and heavy look. With our Class 2 hyperdrive, it took less than an hour of realtime before we emerged from hyperspace in the Teth system. Teth was, according to the charts, a terrestrial jungle planet once colonised by monks of the B’omarr Order, who believed in attaining spiritual enlightenment via transplanting their brains from their fleshy prisons and into jars carried by mechanical spider-droid harnesses. One of the Muunilist 10, who called himself Brick on account of the time he took down a spider droid with a thrown brick, had actually baulked at that.

“Don’t worry, Brick. The monks will just ignore you.”, said Eagle-Eye, the sharpshooter of the team.

“They will?”, Brick asked hopefully.

“Sure. You ain’t got any brains in there for them to scoop out and put in a jar.”, Eagle-Eye teased.

That had set them off, but I ignored them to concentrate on the information. Though the planet was long abandoned by the B’omarr Order, their vast monasteries still dotted the surface, built atop towering mesas. Skywalker’s forces were pinned down in one such structure, which had been occupied by battle droids. I sensed a darker presence, however. As we descended into Teth’s atmosphere, avoiding a Munificent-class frigate waiting in low orbit, Fordo approached me.

“What are the parameters of this mission, General?”, he asked.

“If it’s not a Jedi, a clone or a Hutt, blast it.”, I replied shortly.

“Got it.”, Fordo said, radiant with glee. “My favourite kind of mission.”

The shuttle descended towards the monastery, swooping down over the back of the palace to avoid the notice of a parked droid landing craft on the landing platform. In the main courtyard, droids were surrounding a collapsed AT-TE with evidence of a heavy firefight having just ended. Captain Rex and a single other clone remained standing, brandishing appropriated droid blasters and showing not one iota of fear. 

“Prepare to deploy.”, I ordered.

The boarding ramp opened and I stepped out onto it, waiting to jump down.

“Surrender, Republic dogs!”, said a battle droid.

“We’ve got you outnumbered!”, Rex defiantly replied.

I heard Fordo chuckle and mutter something about Rex having “brass balls”. The droids evidently thought he was just crazy.

“Outnumbered?”, one said. “Wait, one, two, three-”

“Pilot, light ‘em up”, I said.

The twin laser cannons on either side of the cockpit opened fire, decimating the droid ranks. Igniting my lightsaber, I jumped down into the combat zone and landed on top of a vulture droid starfighter, cutting it’s head clean off before leaping down to ground level. Fordo and the others descended on grappling ropes, blasting at any droid within range. I landed next to a startled Rex.

“Hello, Rex.”, I said. “You rang for assistance?”

“Good to see you, General. You got here just in time.”, Rex replied.

“Can we get that in writing, Rex?”, Fordo asked as he ran up.

“Don’t push your luck, Fordo. We had the situation under control.”, Rex replied defensively.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Rexy.”, Fordo said.

“Boys, behave.”, I said reprovingly.

But the remaining droids were rallying and we were forced to cut our banter short. 

“Where’s Skywalker?”, I asked Rex as I deflected blasterfire.

“Best guess is he’s still in the castle, sir.”, Rex replied.

“Can I trust you boys to keep our mechanical friends entertained in the meantime?”, I remarked.

“We’ve got things well in hand, sir.”, Fordo replied.

“Good. Master Kenobi’s forces should be here soon to reinforce us as well.”, I said.

Still deflecting shots, I ran for the open door into the castle’s darkened interior. As I stepped over the threshold, the dark presence I sensed revealed itself as twin red-bladed lightsabers ignited in the darkness, illuminating a pale, bald woman in a flowing skirt and flanked by a pair of bulky B2 super battle droids. I raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, Ventress. I thought I sensed a disturbing presence in the Force.”, I remarked.

“You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Jedi.”, she replied. “You are unknown to me.”

“Oh, how rude of me to keep a lady guessing. Ka-Moon Kholi, at your service.”, I said, with a bow.

“Another Jedi with foolish notions of gentlemanly conduct, I see.”, Ventress sneered.

“Don’t mistake my politeness for weakness, Sith witch.”, I shot back.

“We’ll soon see what you’re made of, Jedi. Take him!”, she snapped at the droids flanking her.

She ran off deeper into the castle, whilst the droids opened fire on me. I deflected their shots and almost lazily bisected them as I passed, barely registering them. Following Ventress, I found myself in a cavernous room with a domed ceiling supported by towering pillars adorned with glowing green crystals, lit by moonlight pouring in through windows and a round oculus at the top of the dome. There was no sign of Ventress, at least in physical terms.

“Ventress.”, I called out to the seemingly empty room. “You cannot hide. I feel your frustration, your anger. I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess you’re after the young Huttlet as well.”

The attack came from above, and might have succeeded had she not let out a cry as she leapt to attack me. I deflected it and flipped her round. She landed neatly on the floor and her hands went to her belt, unfastening it and removing her flowing blue skirt. Waving it around her head, she threw it at me to obscure my view. My yellow blade came up to slice clean through the admittedly beautiful accessory and block the attack she’d mounted whilst my vision was obscured.

“Good trick, but not good enough.”, I taunted.

“Oh, so you want more?”, she crooned back.

I spun my saberstaff around, yellow clashing with red, and she caught it in a cross before yanking it out of my hand.

“OK, that one I have to admit was good.”, I said.

She swung at me, backing me against a pillar with one blood-red blade pointed squarely at my throat.

“Now you die, like all your kind in the end.”, she sneered.

“Not just yet.”, I retorted.

Her cold blue eyes widened in shock and she leapt away from me just in time to barely avoid my yellow blade as it came zooming across the room and into my hand. I waved it almost carelessly around me in a challenging fashion.

“Shall we resume our dance, my dear?”, I asked.

“If you agree to let the lady lead!”, she spat, leaping to attack me once more.

She was good, I had to admit. I recognised her fighting style as being based off the classic Form II, Makashi. Designed directly for blade-to-blade combat, it had declined in recent decades on account of the scarcity of encounters with lightsaber-wielding enemies in a galaxy increasingly dominated by blasters, which Form II was unable and unsuited to combating. Dooku had been among the select few to practice it almost exclusively and had amassed a well-earned reputation as one of the Order’s best duellists, as well as having evidently passed it on to his student. But whilst her form lacked the classic elegance and grace of Makashi, she more than made up for it with passion for the fight and raw, animalistic fury. 

“By all means. Lead and I shall follow.”, I crowed.

In the course of my training, I had focused on more defensive forms. Form I, Shii-Cho, was direct and simplistic in it’s design, very forward and blunt and suited for dealing with multiple opponents, which had helped me survive the chaotic first battle on Geonosis. However, it was unsuited to one-on-one combat and so I left it aside for now. Form III, Soresu, was my favourite; almost wholly defensive in nature, it allowed one to remain steady and protected from all forms of attack whilst opponents exhausted themselves trying to penetrate the defence. And it was working; Ventress was flagging as she assaulted my stonewall shield, draining her Force reserves to maintain the attack and growing more tired and frustrated in the process. That was when the Soresu user struck, and I blocked one more attack before sending her flying back with a Force push. That last move belonged to Form VI, Niman, which emphasised the use of Force powers in conjunction with one’s lightsaber, particularly those like myself who wielded the twin-bladed version. Though it lacked the strengths of the previous five forms, Niman was useful in a pinch and it’s technique could be easily worked into the others at an opportune time. Ventress, exhausted, dropped to her knees.

“It appears milady has no energy left to lead with.”, I said. “I will accept your formal surrender now.”

“Surrender? Never!”, Ventress spat in response.

And then she was upon me, attacking with renewed viciousness and strength. I was caught off-guard and forced on the back foot for a while. She pulled back and held up her dual blades.

“I’ve got more than one trick up my skirts, if you’ll care to observe before your imminent death.”, she said.

And she clicked them together, giving her a double-saber like mine. She spun it around in a flashy way before attacking me. It was clear she wasn’t as skilled at this as she was with Jar’Kai, but she had enough to drive me back further.

“Now I am impressed.”, I said as she caught me in a bladelock.

“Such a shame yours doesn’t do the same.”, she said in a tone of mocking pity.

“Actually, now that you mention it………..”, I began, flashing her a devious smile.

I twisted the hilt of my saberstaff and it came apart, giving me two single blades. Before Ventress could react, I swung my left blade and slashed through her own saberstaff, cleaving it in two.

“................ mine does do that.”, I finished.

Ventress inspected her newly bisected weapon and roared in rage before jumping on me. I had trained extensively in Jar’Kai and was able to match her before leaping up onto a balcony that ran along the length of the room. She quickly followed and we faced each other once more.

“We know of Dooku’s plot to turn the Hutts against us.”, I said. “It will not succeed.”

“It will when the truth dies with you!”, Ventress snarled in reply.

Our battle resumed, carrying us through narrow corridors and then out into the moonlight on a walkway leading to a tower. Suddenly, Ventress stiffened and looked at the sky, like a predator losing her prey. A moment later, I realised that’s exactly what had happened.

“It would seem Skywalker has spirited away with Jabba’s son.”, I said. “You’ve failed, Ventress.”

“Then your death will have to suffice!”, she snarled.

We continued on our duel, blades flashing and clashing as I forced her back.

“What will your master say?”, I taunted.

Pure rage burned in her eyes and she sent me flying back into a wall with such force that stars appeared before my eyes. Dazed, I was an easy target.

“One less Jedi in the galaxy will serve as a consolation prize.”, she sneered.

But just as she leapt to deliver the final blow, she went flying backwards herself, skidding five yards when she hit the ground. But it wasn’t me.

“It seems I got here just in time for the ball.”, said the refined Coruscanti tones of Master Kenobi.

The Jedi Master himself jumped down from his vantage point and extended a hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

“Your timing is impeccable, Master Kenobi. We were just about to begin the final dance.”, I said.

“What luck. That’s always the best.”, Master Kenobi replied.

We both turned to regard Ventress, who pulled herself to her feet and regarded us both with wariness. She might be able to overpower me, but her chances of victory with Master Kenobi here were significantly diminished.

“Master Kenobi.”, she sneered. “Always chasing after Skywalker. How predictable.”

“Anakin leaves quite a mess, which always leads me to you, Ventress.”, Master Kenobi replied.

He raised his blue lightsaber in the opening stance of Form III, a challenge to open battle which Ventress answered with a flurrying storm of red-bladed fury. But Master Kenobi was THE master of Soresu, and Ventress’ bladework seemed like a drunk swinging sticks in comparison. She was hard-pressed against us both and it was me who caught one of her blades in a lock and allowed Master Kenobi to disarm her of the second, sending it tumbling over the edge. Ventress paused only to press something on her wrist.

“Jedi scum!”, she snarled.

But it was clear she, like many Jar’Kai users, had fallen into it’s greatest and usually fatal weakness; she was too dependent on her second blade, and deprived of it had left her at a considerable disadvantage. 

“Give up, Ventress!”, I said. “Skywalker has taken the Huttlet to safety and our troops outnumber your own.”

“Indeed.”, Master Kenobi said. “We’ve won. Lay down your weapon and come quietly.”

“Tempting as that sounds, I’m afraid I have an urgent appointment elsewhere.”, Ventress retorted.

And she jumped off the walkway to land safely on a passing vulture droid, swooping away before we could react. I watched her go.

“Well, I suppose I should have seen that coming.”, Master Kenobi remarked.

“No one is infallible. And she always was a slippery one.”, I countered.

“Quite.”, Master Kenobi conceded.

A loud explosion sounded and the castle shook.

“In the meantime, we have a battle to win.”, Master Kenobi said.

“So let’s go and win it, then.”, I replied.

We found Rex and Fordo fighting alongside Cody and his 212th, who had deployed from gunships to assist. Droid reinforcements had also been dropped off, including several DSD1 spider droids. I particularly despised those; a powerful laser cannon and in-built self-destruct mechanism made for a nasty combination that made them difficult to take out at any range. Normally I preferred to deal with them by dropping something large and heavy on top of them, but there was no such item around to do so. So instead I split my saberstaff once again and hurled one of them at the closest spider droid, slicing off it’s nose cannon and disabling both photoreceptors. Blinded and detecting close proximity, the droid triggered it’s self-destruct on reflex; the explosion destroyed it, but also set off the two spider droids on either side of it, wiping out a chunk of the droid forces.

“Nice one, General!”, Rex said as he came running up. “Those nasty spiders were starting to press us!”

“You seem to be handling yourselves well enough.”, I replied, batting away incoming lasers.

“Did General Skywalker escape?”, Master Kenobi asked.

“Yes, sir. On some beat-up old spice freighter!”, Rex snorted. “I’ll be surprised if he even makes it to Tatooine in that junker.”

A vulture droid chose that moment to attack, cutting our conversation short. The remaining droid forces were outnumbered and falling, but fighting hard; it was clear they were attempting to delay us from following Skywalker to render assistance. Finally, we managed to defeat them and return to Admiral Yularen’s flagship, the Spirit of the Republic. The admiral reported to us, in very miffed tones, that Skywalker had attempted to land his appropriated freighter on the cruiser, but had merely caused three vulture droids to blow up one of the hangar bays. Master Kenobi had merely rolled his eyes at that; an affair involving Skywalker inevitably resulted in something getting blown up. We were able to get in contact with him, showing the Jedi Knight hunched over the controls of a ship with a look of intense concentration.

“Obi-Wan, do you copy?”, he was saying. 

“Kenobi here.”, Master Kenobi replied. “Have you reached Tatooine yet?”

“Almost. But we ran into some old-”, Skywalker began.

“Anakin, did you get shot down again?”, Master Kenobi cut across him.

Ahsoka popped her head into the hologram.

“Yes!”, she said.

“This ship is too slow!”, Skywalker said defensively. “I haven’t had time to modify it yet!”

“Well, we’ve managed to clean up your other mess. We’ll be there soon.”, I said.

“Great. I- uh oh.”, Skywalker said.

“Uh oh?”, Master Kenobi asked.

“We’re entering the atmosphere. Sorry to cut this short, but I need all my concentration.”, Skywalker said.

And he cut the transmission. Master Kenobi turned to Admiral Yularen.

“Let’s get underway, Admiral. And contact Master Yoda.”, he ordered.

“Yes, General.”, Admiral Yularen replied.

The cruiser jumped to hyperspace, bound for Tatooine, as we managed to make contact with Master Yoda, who was coincidentally in a meeting with the Chancellor at the time and give him a brief report on the situation.

“Anakin has reached Tatooine with the Huttlet, Master, but he’s still in grave danger.”, Master Kenobi said. “Separatist troops are desperate to intercept him.”

“It would appear this whole plot was orchestrated by Dooku to convince Jabba we kidnapped his son.”, I supplied.

“If believe this, the Hutts do, ended will our chance of a treaty with them be.”, Master Yoda replied calmly. “Join Dooku and the Separatists, Jabba will. Yes.”

“That would be a disaster.”, Chancellor Palpatine said. “We must have this alliance with the Hutts if we are to win the war in the Outer Rim.”,

“In Skywalker is the Republic’s only hope.”, Master Yoda replied. “Return Jabba’s son, he must.”

“He will. I have faith in that.”, Master Kenobi said.

“As do I.”, I seconded.

And the transmission winked out. Both of us turned to look out the bridge viewports at the whirling blue-white void of hyperspace, deep in thought.

“Are you quite sure sending Skywalker on this mission was the best idea?”, I asked after a while.

“I thought you had faith in Anakin to return Jabba’s son.”, Master Kenobi remarked.

“I do. What worries me is what he’ll do after he returns him?”, I clarified. “He has never said anything to me, but I can sense much pain, anger and hatred in him regarding the Hutts. Being forced to confront one, and help it, even, might be too much for him.”

Master Kenobi did not reply for a while. Finally, after looking around for eavesdroppers, her beckoned me to lean in close.

“Truthfully I was against the idea for the exact reason you specified.”, he said quietly. “Anakin’s past is not my business to disclose, but you are right in that the Hutts are not a pleasant subject for him. I did not think involving him in the rescue of Jabba’s son was a good idea, and neither did the rest of the Council.”

“Then why was he sent?”, I asked.

“Because the Chancellor specifically insisted that we send Anakin, and we are bound to obey the Senate and it’s leader.”, Master Kenobi replied.

I gave a displeased snort; I was all for democracy and the like, but I did not like or approve of how the Jedi Order had allowed itself to become increasingly bound to the bloated and corrupt bureaucracy of the Senate. One of the main reasons for this was when they held us back from doing things that our morals and code demanded we do because it was unprofitable or a conflict of interest. My master, Ur-Sema Du, had raised this issue multiple times with the Jedi Council and been brushed off, but had been sure to impart this onto me. Not that I had needed much convincing; I was quite politically astute for my age.

“I see. Does the Chancellor see fit to dictate orders to us now?”, I asked.

“No, but to disobey him would be seen as treasonous.”, Master Kenobi replied.

“Disobey, yes. But surely the point of a democracy is to be able to challenge your leaders without fear of reprisal or punishment.”, I countered.

“The Council is unwilling to do so at this moment, but rest assured I will bring your concerns to their attention. I’m sure some share them.”, Master Kenobi said.

I nodded stiffly to indicate my appreciation, but further conversation was halted as we arrived in the Tatoo system. Tatooine itself was an arid desert world roasting or baking (depending on the time of day) beneath the glare of twin suns. The few settlements were either criminal havens or small homesteads and most of the economy was generated through illegal ventures and slavery, most of which was controlled by the Hutt Clan. Jabba himself ruled from a vast palace, another former monastery, on the edge of the Dune Sea and this was where we touched down. Skywalker and his Padawan waited at the door.

“Mission accomplished, Obi-Wan.”, Skywalker said as we approached.

“Indeed. Well done, Anakin.”, Master Kenobi replied.

A TC-series protocol droid waddled forwards.

“If you would not mind following me, the most illustrious Jabba wishes to negotiate and sign the treaty as soon as possible.”, it said in a feminine voice.

“Lead on.”, I said.

We followed it into the cavernous palace, listening to the clones muttering and shifting nervously behind us.

“Did you run into much trouble?”, Master Kenobi asked.

“Oh, not much. Just Dooku.”, Skywalker replied flippantly.

We stopped in our tracks.

“Dooku?!”, Master Kenobi spluttered. “You fought him?”

“Yeah. I fought him.”, Skywalker said. “But don’t get your hopes up, Master. I had to leave the duel to come save Snips here.”

“Hey! I was able to finish off those MagnaGuards without your help in the end, Skyguy!”, Ahsoka retorted impishly.

“You took on more than one MagnaGuard by yourself?”, I asked, goggling at her.

“Three, to be precise.”, Ahsoka preened, before catching her Master’s look. “Not that that really matters.”

“I rather think it does. One of those things is enough to make even seasoned Masters hedge their bets.”, I said.

“It’s certainly something to note in our report.”, Master Kenobi said. “Anakin, I think you’re off to a good start with your new Padawan.”

“Thank you, Master.”, Skywalker replied.

And we proceeded on to the throne room, where Jabba awaited us. Whatever my misgivings about an alliance with him, I was happy to see him overjoyed to have his son back and to have secured a great victory in our fight. Even with the shadow of the Sith having returned to the galaxy, the light of the Jedi would be here to beat it back.

==================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is the third chapter. My character shows why he doesn't exceptionally like Anakin Skywalker by outlining his flaws and giving him advice on how to improve himself and his chances of becoming a Jedi Master. I understand Anakin was a fundamentally decent person, but his entitlement and attachment issues made him come across as a whiny brat to me several times.
> 
> Next, my character bonds with Ahsoka, something which will continue throughout the story. She almost triggers my character's PTSD in regards to his traumatic first command, which fans of the 2003 series will recognise, before we both fanboy/girl over Shaak Ti, who is my all-time favourite Jedi character.
> 
> That bit with Palpatine was a reference to the Inquisitors. It was mentioned that throughout the war, Palpatine kept an eye out for any Jedi who showed selfish, cowardly or egotistical traits to recruit as future Inquisitors, like how he groomed Anakin to become Vader. Palpatine was probing at my character to see if I would be a potential choice, stoking my ego, but it didn't work.
> 
> My character takes on Ventress in the first lightsaber duel of the story. I hopefully did not make him too overpowered in being able to fight her on an even footing; he is a recently promoted Knight, but still skilled and powerful. Most of the detail about the combat styles is canon, but a couple of them are derived from Legends.


	4. Looming Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Receiving reports of Separatist activity on the remote junk world of Raxus Prime, Ka-Moon Kholi quickly stumbles across something that could herald doom for the Republic. 
> 
> Here is where it really starts to delve into Legends. Perhaps some dedicated fans will guess what it is.

As loathe as I was to admit it, the Republic’s new alliance with the Hutt Clan was certainly beneficial. With an exclusive route into the heart of the Outer Rim, our forces were able to move in and tangle with the Separatists on a more even footing. The tide was turning, slowly but surely, in our favour. The Dauntless and two escort frigates were stationed within the Mid Rim, not far from the planet Tah’Nuhna. An ice world, it was home to a species of large, sentient insectoids who were known throughout the galaxy for their contributions to galactic exploration. A race of great scholars, thinkers and philosophers, the Tah’Nuhna people had been among the first to create accurate star charts to assist with hyperspace navigation. In addition to this, they had also made great advances in the fields of poetry and medicine; when the Iridian Plague had ravaged the galaxy centuries before, it had been Tah’Nuhna doctors who discovered the cure and saved billions of lives. In their infinite wisdom, they had also maintained a long-standing policy of neutrality when it came to politics and war; though they would gladly welcome and treat with any who came to their world seeking aid, they would take no sides in armed conflict, a stance they had maintained since the Hundred Year Darkness, that terrible time when the Sith had split from their Jedi brethren and attempted to smother the galaxy in darkness before we cast them down and destroyed them. Or so we had thought.

The Tah’Nuhna lived in cities whose buildings were carved from volcanic glass, with each generation adding to the existing structures so as to leave their mark upon the planet’s history. It was magnificent, I reflected as I perused the latest reports from the Core and the Inner Rim. I only lamented that I had not had the opportunity to study it in greater detail, but the Jedi Archives had extensive files on many Inner Rim civilisations; I would have to read up on it when next I had a bit of spare time on Coruscant. The door to my quarters chimed.

“Come in.”, I answered, not looking up.

The door slid open and Captain Fordo entered the room.

“Yes, Captain? Is there a problem?”, I asked.

“Emergency briefing, sir.”, Fordo replied. “Your presence is requested specifically.”

“Hm. Unusual.”, I remarked. “Something major must be happening.”

Putting down the report, I made my way to the bridge to find the holographic forms of Skywalker, Kenobi, Master Windu and Master Yoda already waiting for me. 

“Good day, gents.”, I said in greeting. “What news?”

Master Windu looked at me in a sour fashion, probably annoyed by my lack of proper protocol in addressing them, but I knew this was an important meeting else I would not have been called to it so there was little time to bother with pleasantries.

“Ill news, Knight Kholi.”, Master Kenobi replied. “Yet also puzzling.”

“How so?”, I asked.

“The Separatists have just taken the planet Rhen Var in the Tion Cluster.”, Master Windu replied.

I screwed up my face in confusion.

“Rhen Var? That makes little sense strategically.”, I remarked. “Did we have any forces stationed there?”

“A small outpost, Bravo Base.”, Skywalker replied. “They were barely able to evacuate in time, a full-scale invasion by a fleet led by at least three Lucrehulks, according to the survivors.”

“That’s enough forces to capture a major star system.”, Master Kenobi remarked. “Yet they expended it on a planet of almost no strategic value.”

“Indeed.”, Master Windu replied. “But Rhen Var is not the only such planet to have been taken by the Separatists. We’ve received reports of Separatist activity on Raxus Prime.”

Now that one was really puzzling. Rhen Var by itself was odd because it was not a strategically valuable world, though there were some old Jedi ruins on the surface that might have attracted Count Dooku’s attention. But Raxus Prime? That was beyond strange, verging on nonsensical. And also very intriguing.

“Raxus Prime?”, Skywalker asked. “What’s that?”

“It’s a small world in the Tion Hegemony, in the Outer Rim.”, I replied.

“Is it important?”, Skywalker asked.

“Only to junk traders.”, I replied. “The planet has been used as a dumping ground by the galaxy for centuries. The surface is basically one giant trash heap interspersed with lakes of toxic runoff and byproducts.”

“Precisely.”, Master Kenobi remarked. “So what would the Separatists want with it?”

“Maybe they think they can use the junk material to build more droids.”, Skywalker suggested.

I kept my observations to myself. Raxus Prime might be little more than a gargantuan rubbish bin as far as the galaxy was concerned, but you’d be amazed at what showed up in said rubbish bins. It had been used in the past by various factions, criminal or otherwise, to conceal or dispose of incriminating and dangerous items and the area of space it inhabited had once been part of the Sith Empire long ago. Perhaps Dooku thought there were some powerful Sith relics hidden beneath the endless junk mountains. At any rate, it was at least worth a look.

“The reports suggest a major excavation taking place at various points across the planet.”, Master Windu was saying. “If Dooku is looking for something specific, we would like to find out what it is.”

“Unfortunately, we do not have any troops to spare.”, Master Kenobi replied. “Anakin and I are preparing to move out to Mirgoshir.”

“Send an army, the best time this is not.”, Master Yoda interjected, speaking for the first time. “One single hummingbird may get where an entire herd of fambaas may not.”

Skywalker looked confused.

“He means that a small force or a single agent could get more information than sending in an army.”, I explained.

“Oh, right.”, Skywalker replied. “Why couldn’t he have said that, then?”

“It’s Master Yoda, Anakin.”, Master Kenobi replied.

“Fair point.”, Skywalker conceded. “So, who are we sending?”

Master Windu and Master Yoda turned to look at me.

“Oh. Marvellous.”, I remarked dryly.

“Is there a problem, Knight Kholi?”, Master Windu asked.

“No problem, no.”, I replied. “Why would I have a problem with visiting a backwater trash heap rife with scavengers, mutations and acidic rainfall?”

Skywalker snickered and though Master Kenobi shot him a scolding look, he wasn’t quite able to hide a smirk of his own. Master Windu’s face turned sour, whilst Master Yoda’s remained impassive.

“We already have a pair of scouts on Raxus Prime, who are responsible for the intel we’ve just received.”, Master Windu continued. “You are to meet up with them and scout out the Separatist excavation. Find out what they’re looking for and let us know if they find it.”

“Yes, Master.”, I replied.

“On that planet, many ancient secrets there are.”, Master Yoda said. “Tread carefully, you should.”

“I will, Master.”, I replied.

“May the Force be with you.”, Master Windu said curtly.

I bowed and the holograms winked out, leaving me alone to ponder. Captain Fordo cleared his throat.

“So, no cushy leave for you then, sir?”, he remarked.

“No, Captain.”, I replied. “Instead, I get sent to an exotic retreat in the Outer Rim. A luxury villa made from durasteel scrap situated on cliffs of starship hulls overlooking a lake of toxic sludge, with panoramic views of junk mountains.”

“Sounds delightful, General.”, Fordo remarked. “Mind if me and the boys tag along, work on our suntans?”

“Afraid not. You and the boys are still headed to Kamino, I’m afraid.”, I replied.

Fordo, as one of the top ranking ARC troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic, had been recalled to the planet Kamino to help oversee the training of the most recent batch of clone cadets, which were faltering slightly. It was not something he relished the idea of, as he was much more at home on the battlefield bringing the fight to the Separatists, but duty was a must in wartime.

“Now don’t look so glum, Captain.”, I told him.

“You don’t know how I look.”, he replied through his helmet.

“Your annoyance and frustration would be palpable even if I were not a Jedi.”, I said. 

We had left the bridge by now and were approaching the hangar bay, where our ships were waiting. Fordo paused outside his shuttle for one last conversation.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this one, General.”, he said. “You sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“Afraid not, Captain. We have our orders.”, I replied. “Besides, someone needs to knock some sense into the new cadets, remind them that they need to be fighting the battle droids rather than each other.”

“That is true.”, Fordo chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll be back.”, I replied. “In the meantime, go and show those cadets what a real soldier looks like.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”, Fordo said.

He boarded his shuttle and it lifted off and left the hangar bay. I watched it go, reflecting on a few things, before returning to my quarters to don some protective clothing. A hooded poncho composed of thick, chemical-resistant material over a segmented metal cuirass, thick industrial gloves, leg waddings and durasteel-toed boots. Heavy, but not overly cumbersome. After checking my gear I returned to the hangar bay, where my Jedi interceptor was waiting for me. A Delta-7B, it was a small and sleek craft with an arrow-shaped profile and powerful engines. In the hands of a Jedi, it was a fast and lethal craft that droid starfighters could not hope to match. I had painted mine in dark green with yellow markings, over the standard red paintjob that heralded diplomatic immunity in the pre-war days but which was now merely a more prominent target. My astromech droid, RG-G1, beeped happily to see me and I patted her conical head affectionately. Like many astromech droids, she had developed her own unique personality and quirks owing to a lack of memory wipes which I may or may not have been responsible for.

“Hello, G-G.”, I said. “Ready for another mission?”

“Beep-beep-boop!”, was the enthusiastic reply.

“Glad to hear it.”, I replied. “Shall we be off then?”

“Ferroo-wheep, deet-deet!”

That settled, I boarded the fighter and we lifted off and out of the hangar, moving to link up with the Syliure-31 hyperspace docking ring that would allow us to travel to Raxus Prime; the Delta-7B was too small to allow for an on-board hyperdrive, which I personally found to be a glaring flaw. G-G beeped curiously, asking me where we were going.

“Raxus Prime, a quaint little junk planet in the Tion Hegemony.”, I told her.

“Bwep? Brrrrppp-brrrrrpppp!”, R6 retorted.

“Yes, I know the acid rain won’t agree with your paintjob, but vanity must take a backseat to expediency.”, I replied.

G-G did not like it, and grumbled the whole way through hyperspace until I threatened to switch off her motivator. She was a stubborn, ornery and opinionated droid prone to bouts of eccentricity, essentially me in droid form. We were officially discouraged from forming bonds with our astromechs, but a few of us disobeyed it. I knew for a fact that Master Plo Koon and Master Kit Fisto, both Jedi Council members, were indulgently fond of their droids and treated them no differently from anyone else. I felt the same; even if droids couldn’t touch the Force, they were still unique beings in their own way if they were allowed to grow, so to speak. Even the battle droids I cut down on a regular basis showed glimmerings of personality, which the notoriously stingy Trade Federation had attributed to glitches in their programming. Sometimes they showed just enough self-awareness to comment on the futility of their present situation before being cut in half or shot to bits; it would have been slightly sadder if they weren’t also responsible for the deaths of many of my Jedi brothers and sisters in that wretched arena and dozens of clone troopers every day. The navicomputer beeped loudly, bringing me back to reality with a jolt.

“Approaching Raxus Prime.”, I said. “Dropping out of hyperspace in three, two, one.”

The whirling vortex of blue-white light disappeared as my fighter reverted to realspace with a slight jolt. Raxus Prime hung in front of me, a small planet that gave off an unpleasant brownish light from the sun reflecting off the massive junk deposits on the surface. Disengaging from the docking ring, I piloted the fighter down into the atmosphere towards the surface. Thick greasy clouds hung over everything, but I was eventually able to make out the surface. It was a mass of twisted, broken and warped metal, comprised of everything from tiny droids to star cruisers. As I flew over the landscape, I was able to recognise some of the ships scattered amongst the detritus, including a Surronian cruiser that looked in pretty decent shape. 

“Brzzzzzt-whoop!”, G-G beeped.

“I know. All this junk is scrambling our scanners.”, I replied. “Fortunately, the scouts sent us coordinates for a rendezvous point.”

The upside of the scanners being out of commission meant that it would be the same for the droids; I just had to avoid being spotted by patrols. Eventually I came up on a large, relatively open and flat area at the foot of a decaying hulk that might once have been a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. Hovering over it, I soon spotted an armoured figure waving at me from a large gap in the cruiser’s hull and guided my fighter into it. Inside was a remarkably large hollow, large enough for both my fighter and the Nu-class shuttle the scouts had used to travel here. Clever boys. Both of them walked up to my fighter as I landed it and saluted.

“Sergeant Tracker and Corporal Sneaksby reporting for duty, sir.”, said the senior of the two.

The canopy popped open and I immediately gagged and covered my mouth and nose; the stench was overpowering, a chemical odour so pervasive it was like a physical assault on one’s nostrils. One hand clamped over my face, I rummaged around in the cockpit of my fighter and picked up the last piece of kit, a breath-mask. This was a special one, designed to filter out any toxins in the air and convert them to breathable air. Putting it on was a great relief and I breathed in the pure oxygen as I climbed out of my cockpit.

“Sergeant.”, I replied crisply. “Anything new to report?”

“Actually yes, sir.”, the sergeant replied.

Both of them were wearing the armour of the Advanced Recon Force scout troopers, an elite group of clones trained in survival, stealth and reconnaissance. Often deployed in areas with heavy enemy presence and little in the way of civilisation, they were exceptionally skilled at surviving in harsh environments. Both of them seemed right at home in this junk heap.

“Report then, sergeant.”, I said. “I haven’t flown to this desolate junkyard to discuss the weather.”

“Yes, sir.”, Sergeant Tracker replied. “The Seppies are looking for something in particular, some sort of weapon or relic from what we’ve managed to overhear. And we think they’ve found it.”

A shiver ran through me, though I did not quite know why at the moment.

“Can you elaborate?”, I asked.

“The Seppies have had about a dozen excavations going on all over the place at any one time up until a few days ago.”, Corporal Sneaksby replied. “They pulled in all their hardware to concentrate on one site about twenty klicks from here, which led us to conclude that there’s a pretty good chance whatever they’re looking for is there.”

“I see. Do you know what it is in particular?”, I asked. “What it looks like, what it can do?”

“Afraid not, sir.”, Sneaksby replied. “We were just about to go scout it out again when we were told you were coming.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”, I said.

The excavation site was a fairly large distance away, but that was reckoning without the use of BARC speeders, whose maximum speed of 520 kph rendered twenty miles a laughable distance. We reigned in just short of the site itself, however, and elected to approach on foot as we would be less detectable that way. In addition to all the junk metal scrambling sensors, the ARF trooper armour was constructed with special materials that had much the same effect. It came at the cost of the armour being less durable and protective than the rank-and-file stuff, but the ARF troopers were never meant to be on the front lines anyway so it balanced itself out. I followed the two clones to a vantage point they’d established in the overhang of a gutted Corellian freighter. Crouched low, I took out a pair of macrobinoculars and scanned the site, which was bustling with droids and vehicles. Ground Armoured Tanks, a light tank piloted by an integrated droid brain, and STAPs bustled around the perimeter, huge lumbering Multi-Utility Transports unloaded supplies and troops and battle droids darted every which way.

In the centre of all this activity stood a gargantuan crane, a huge metal behemoth with a massive, scooping claw that was presently scooping huge chunks of rubbish out of the ground, digging deep into an already deep hole. I zoomed in on it, trying to peer into the hole.

“What on earth are they looking for?”, Tracker muttered under his breath.

“Something big, no doubt.”, Sneaksby replied.

“Quite, otherwise they would not be so heavy-handed.”, I conceded.

There seemed to be a great rush of activity at the base of the crane, as a large flatbed vehicle was moved into position.

“And unless I miss my guess, they seem to have found it.”, I said.

The crane’s claw lowered itself into the depths of the pit, deep down, and came up with something clutched in it which it proceeded to deposit onto the flatbed under the supervision of a tall armoured, humanoid figure. A bounty hunter or mercenary of some kind, I surmised.

“What is that thing, General?”, Tracker asked. “Looks like an oversized grav-ball.”

“Maybe it’s a bomb.”, Sneaksby chipped in.

I ignored them, focusing instead on the object. It was indeed spherical, about twenty metres in length and width, and hollow with large spikes sticking out of it at intervals, giving it a look vaguely reminiscent of sea urchins that resided in the depths of Mon Cala’s oceans. It looked more like an art piece than a deadly weapon, but there was something horribly familiar about it that I couldn’t quite place. 

“I’ve seen that somewhere before.”, I muttered. “In the Archives. But what was it?”

And then it hit me and the macrobinoculars slipped out of my limp fingers, almost over the edge had Sneaksby not darted forwards and seized them at the last moment.

“You idiot!”, he hissed. “You almost dropped this right on their heads! You want to let them know we’re here?!”

Tracker slapped him upside the head and he suddenly seemed to realise that he’d just insulted his superior, something which could see him court-martialled and sentenced to sanitation duties. But when no furious diatribe hit him, he looked at me in confusion and then no small amount of concern.

“General? Are you all right?”, he asked, sounding very worried. “You’re whiter than a shiny’s arse!”

Shiny was the term used to refer to rookie clones that had yet to see battle, so their armour was white and pristine. Given my default skin tone was deep royal blue, stark white was a sign of real concern.

“No.”, I whispered. “No, it can’t be. They can’t have found it. But if they’ve found this, then that means…………..”

“General, you’re scaring me.”, Tracker said. “What is this? What have they found?”

I held up a hand to silence him, snatched the binocs back from Sneaksby and resumed monitoring the site. The sphere had been loaded onto the flatbed and was now in the process of being loaded onto a parked Hardcell-class transport, a craft which was popular with Techno Union officials. I turned back to the two clones.

“Both of you, head back to base and contact the Jedi Council. Not Republic High Command, the Jedi Council.”, I said firmly. “Tell them that Qel-Droma was right, it has returned. Use those exact words, am I clear?”

I was using a tone of deadly seriousness that was almost frightening in it’s intensity and the two men felt a ripple of fear.

“Yes, sir. But what about you?”, Tracker asked.

“I’m going down there.”, I replied. “If there’s a chance I can sabotage or destroy what they’ve found before they can use it against the Republic, then I’m going to take it.”

Both of them radiated pure shock in the Force, with just a hint of jealousy.

“But, sir, there’s gotta be over a hundred droids down there! With all due respect, you won’t stand a chance!”, Sneaksby argued, aghast.

“I know, Corporal.”, I replied calmly. “But I have to try.”

“Sir, whatever that thing is surely cannot be worth walking right into that meatgrinder.”, Tracker tried to reason.

I heard from other clones in their division that my eyes briefly flashed with golden fire as I glared at them for that.

“That thing, sergeant, is an ancient Sith superweapon capable of horrendous damage and destruction.”, I said darkly. “It drains the Living Force from within any living thing within it's radius, ripping your very essence from your body and leaving nothing but a withered husk behind. And if the snippets of information I was permitted to read in the Archives about it are true, it isn’t even intended to be a weapon on it’s own.”

“Then what is it used for?”, Sneaksby asked.

“If what I read was correct, it acts like a gigantic battery for something even more powerful, destructive and terrifying than itself.”, I replied. “The Jedi Council will know for sure, which is why you have to tell them. Do not worry about me, that is an order! Understand?”

I could sense their continued reluctance to let me go through with this, but there was no other choice.

“I know I will most likely die trying to accomplish this, but my life does not matter.”, I said. “I do not fear death, only failure. If I die in the process of destroying or damaging this weapon, then I will die knowing that I saved the Republic and countless lives. If this thing is allowed to be recovered and reactivated, tens of thousands will die. Die in agony as their very life essence is ripped from their bodies. This is why I need you to get this information to the Jedi Council. The fate of the Republic, perhaps the entire galaxy, depends on it.”

They shared uneasy glances then, slowly but firmly, nodded.

“Good.”, I said. “Now go, and may the Force be with you.”

“And with you, sir.”, Tracker replied.

“Good luck, sir.”, Sneaksby replied.

I flashed him a genuine smile.

“Luck, the Force, same thing.”, I said.

In the process of scanning the excavation site, I had noticed that the droids had been stacking most of the junk they’d dug up in a corner of the site, until it became a teetering, tottering and highly unstable pile. Just waiting to come crashing down with the right nudge in the right place, and I happened to provide that nudge. A little application of the Force that shifted a particularly large and heavy slab of metal that looked like a piece of hull plating off a Mark II frigate. Shifted it imperceptibly, but the small motion of the very heavy object was enough to destabilise the tower. With a great noise of clashing metal, the whole shebang came crashing down upon the site. Dozens of droids and transports were crushed outright by the avalanche of junk metal, whilst just as many others were damaged or destroyed in the mad scramble to get out of the way. As the evacuation site descended into total chaos, the two clones watched in a mixture of awe and amusement.

“Chaos can be a useful distraction.”, I said plainly. “Keep that in mind for the future.”

And with that, I leapt off the vantage point and down into the site. As I’d been counting on, all of the focus was on the collapsed junk mountain so I was able to make my way over to the transport completely unseen. It was a huge thing, a bulbous nose resting above an array of six powerful rocket-based thrusters that generated huge lift. The advertisement for them was literally “if it doesn’t get out of your way, run it over!”. Charming. 

I crept through the inner corridors of the ship, wary of any sudden movements or noises. Given the artifact’s size, it was probably in one of the lower cargo holds which were designed to transport large vehicles. Sure enough, it was there at the head of a row of Armoured Assault Tanks, a huge metal sphere that was almost too big for the hold. There were patterns and runes inscribed on it in the Old Tongue, ur-Kittat, the ancient language once used by the Sith. Though it’s use was forbidden, a few of the more learned Jedi had seen fit to learn it on the off-chance it came in handy; there were still plenty of old Sith temples, sites and artifacts scattered across the galaxy. I was able to make out quite a few words of it.

“Death, Fate, Essence, Drain, Vitality.”, I read off.

There was more but I couldn’t bear to get too close to the foul thing. It radiated an evil aura, in the Force it felt like a leech, seeking out my vital essence and trying to drain it. But luckily, I wasn’t going to have to get too close to destroy it, I thought as I drew my lightsaber and prepared to throw it.

“It is most impolite to enter a person’s ship without permission, you know.”

The voice was deep, measured and calm, with an unmistakable Serennian accent. I had heard it many times before but where it had once been associated with respect, inspiration and admiration, now it was only a bitter noise to my ears.

“Count Dooku.”, I said, turning around.

The man himself emerged from the shadows, clad in an expensive ensemble that reflected his status as a count of Serenno and one of the galaxy’s wealthiest beings; black Corellian nanosilk suit, rancor-leather boots and flowing armourweave cape cut in the classic Serennian royal style. On his belt hung his lightsaber, it’s elegant curved hilt denoting him as a master of Makashi, the second form. At the moment his arms were held loosely at his sides, nowhere near the hilt of his weapon, but that did not make me feel even remotely relaxed. Aside from the ability to pull it into his hand with the Force, a pedestrian gimmick but eternally useful, I was reliably informed by Skywalker and Master Kenobi that Dooku could shoot lightning, intensely painful lightning, from his fingertips. Adding to the fact that he was a legendary former Jedi Master now steeped in the dark side of the Force and I knew there was a reasonable chance I was, to use the common phrase, completely fucked.

“My apprentice informs me that you go by the name of Ka-Moon Kholi.”, he continued in his almost bored drawl.

“Indeed.”, I replied politely. “Fascinating little toy you’ve just acquired. A shame I’m going to have to break it.”

Dooku arched one eyebrow and the corner of his mouth curled into a cold smile.

“Will you now?”, he said drolly. “Such a shame, I would have thought such a scholarly Jedi as you would have more appreciation for ancient history.”

“When I know what that thing has done, I’d happily ensure it stays ancient history.”, I fired back.

“The typical Jedi response.”, Dooku sneered. “No matter. You can be among the first in line to test this new gift I have for the Republic. I’m curious to see what effect it will have on a Jedi.”

I sensed the attack coming before the first blaster shot was fired, my lightsaber igniting to bat the bolt right back at the person who fired it, the huge armoured humanoid I’d seen outside. More shots, but then there was the sound of a second lightsaber igniting and suddenly Dooku was on me, his blade a bloody crimson against the sunshine yellow of my own lightsaber. I parried his blow and retaliated, but he parried it crisply and lunged. No move was wasted, no more energy than necessary expended, each blow fluid, elegant and graceful. Makashi was like a dance where one single misstep meant death. Ducking a blow, I darted away and slashed through the bounty hunter’s blaster, bisecting it, before turning back to Dooku…………….. just in time to be met with a blast of lightning. 

I barely managed to bring my lightsaber up in time to deflect it, but the sheer power of it radiated through me as I dispelled it. Dooku kept up the barrage but did not increase it’s voltage. And then I realised why, just a second too late, as something wrapped itself tight around my body and then I was convulsing in agony as new electricity ripped through my body. My lightsaber fell from my hand and clattered to the floor, joined seconds later by my own body. Twitching spasmodically on the verge of consciousness, I heard Dooku speak as though from far away.

“Throw him in a holding cell with the others.”, he said. “We shall see what effect Exar Kun’s creation has on a Jedi.”

I raised my head feebly, trying to stay conscious, but it was futile. The last thing I remembered was a dull thunk as my head hit the metal floor and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making sure not to make my character too overpowered. He's skilled and strong in the Force, yes, but is still young. A newly minted Jedi Knight against Dooku stands no chance of defeating him.
> 
> The events of this chapter are drawn from the 2002 Star Wars: The Clone Wars video game. Not the best, but an interesting storyline. I know many fans, myself included, are disappointed with the gutting of Star Wars Legends and so I am endeavouring to restore as much of it as possible. 
> 
> Tracker and Sneaksby are OCs, which I'm a bit rusty at. I can only hope I did them justice and made them sound convincing.
> 
> After some consideration, I altered my story to have my astromech be the cone-headed one that helped Ahsoka escape at the end of the Clone Wars.


End file.
